Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune
by FireStyleTerrell
Summary: Naruto vanishes for five years without a word, and returns with more than a few surprises. Is he as forgiving as he used to be? Slight Naru x Saku. Main Pairing: Naru x Ino x Karin. Rated M for: Strong Language, Strong Sexual Content, and Strong Violence
1. Return

**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**

Welcome to my new story starring Naruto with a calmer and somewhat darker persona along with a few extra surprises. I will be posting the one of the first five chapters each day all the way till this Friday. Well enough time wasting lets get on with the story, so here goes chapter 1!

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Naruto. I do own this story "Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune"**

**Chapter 1: Return**

"So I finally made it to Konohagakure." A young girl said with an exhausted smile. She shot forward through the giant gates, and headed straight for the center of the village.

"It would seem the village is about to get loud again." Kotetsu said with a sigh.

"Um… Kotetsu I don't think that was who you thought it was." Izumo said as watched the youngster speed off.

"Well how many orange jumpsuit wearing blondes do we know?" Kotetsu asked with a bored expression.

"Guess you're right but…" Izumo said before giving up on the useless debate.

Back with the blond child, she was standing atop a pole with her eyes closed. She suddenly snapped her amethyst colored eyed open, and smiled brightly.

"Heehee it looks like I beat the old man here" She said with a small laugh.

She spotted a park not far from her and decided she'd do some sight seeing. It didn't take her long to reach the beautiful playground surrounded by tall oak trees. As soon as she stepped into the play area she was surrounded by four children. Two girls and two boys glared at her.

"Who are you? We've never seen you around here before." Said the pink haired boy with dark green eyes.

"Heya. My name's Mishina." She said happily.

The pink haired boy's glare turned left his face and was replaced with a look of indifference. "My name is Futachi Uchiha and that's my little sister Sasukura Uchiha." Futachi told as he pointed to the raven haired pigtailed girl on Mishina's left.

"I'm Shikamari Nara." Said the dark blond pineapple headed girl behind Mishina.

"My name is Teji Hyuga." The long haired brunette boy on her right said with pride.

"So judging by your names I'm guessing you guys are from the main clans of the village." Mishina said as she folded her hands behind her head.

"That's right! Me and big brother are from the elite Uchiha clan! That means you should us more respect than what you've shown." Sasukura said arrogantly.

"Like hell." Mishina scoffed.

"Uh-oh this is about to become way too troublesome." Shikamari said with sigh while Teji stood beside her and nodded.

"Who do you think you are? You're a guest in our village so you should watch what you say to us. Especially since both our parents are high ranking shinobi as well as council members." Futachi said as his eyes hardened.

"Tch like I give a damn. You clan status means absolutely nothing to me." Mishina said before turning to walk away. She only took three steps before she ducked under a deadly roundhouse aimed for her head.

Mishina stood up and glared at the back of the young Uchiha heir. He turned slightly to reveal his one tomoe sharingan. She smiled as she gazed into his spinning eyes while he confidently smirked. Mishina's eyes flashed purple for a second which caused Futachi's smirk to falter. That was all the time Mishina needed to send a devastating elbow into the young Uchiha's face.

"BIG BROTHER!" Sasukura screeched as her brother fell backwards clutching his bloody broken nose.

"Oh we're never gonna hear the end of this." Teji said making Shikamari sigh once more.

By the time Futachi's blurry vision cleared Mishina was half way to her destination. Things were only getting started and soon Konoha would be turned upside down.

_**~ [Elsewhere] ~**_

Mishina stood in front of nice sized two story building. She looked up at the name in awe and a bit a drool escaping her mouth.

"Wow so this is Ichiraku's huh?" Mishina wondered before smiling widely and entered the restaurant.

_**~ [Inside] ~**_

At one of the many tables and booths six kunoichi were having lunch.

"I so can't wait till today shift is over." Ino Yamanaka droned.

"It's not that bad Ino, and if you spent more time working than flirting you wouldn't be so bored." Hinata Hyuga lectured before taking a bite of her dango.

"Try teaching a classroom full of hyperactive brats." Said Temari Nara as she massaged her temples then sighed.

"Well maybe it's good we're getting a new generation of hyperactive knuckleheads." Karin said with a faraway look as she ate her gelato.

"We'll I just know my little Futachi will be rookie of the year." Sakura Uchiha said with a proud smile.

While the six kunoichi carried on with their lunchtime chatter, three other familiar ninja of Konoha sat at the counter waiting for their meals.

"That little arrogant prick is so much like Sasuke it's pathetic." Grumbled one Konohamaru Sarutobi while he toyed with his chopsticks.

"Well Kono-kun there isn't much you can do about it." Moegi told as she tried to distract him from their current topic.

"If was boss was still here… maybe thing would be different. Someone would be able to put those Uchiha in their place." Udon said quietly just before Ayame sat there orders down in front of them.

"Now come on guys you can't let the Uchiha Clan rain on your parade." Old man Teuchi said with a warm smile.

"That's right now eat up you three so you can get back to your training." Ayame said in a motherly tone.

After finishing up with the Konohamaru Corps. Ayame moved over to her next customer with her notepad. "What can I get you today?" Ayame asked while looking down at her pad.

"I want ten bowls of miso ramen and another ten bowls of the… Uzumaki Bowl." Mishina said with a fox-like grin.

When they heard the order five pairs of eyes snapped toward the young girl.

"W-What?" She questioned as she nervously hid behind the high collar of a familiar orange jumpsuit.

"O-Oh nothing… I'll have your order right up." Ayame said with a pained smile.

"Thanks Onee-chan!" Mishina said cheerfully. Unknown to the youngster tears began to form in Ayame's eyes.

"Hey are you sure you can handle all that ramen kid?" Konohamaru asked from his stool two seats down from her.

"It'll be easier than when I beat that pink haired Uchiha earlier. Believe it!" Mishina shouted which made the restaurant quiet down.

"You don't mean Sakura Uchiha do you?" Udon asked.

"Nah his name was Fuichi or something." Mishina said with a shrug.

"Do you mean Futachi Uchiha?" A new voice corrected.

"Uh-oh mommy's a bit pissed off." Moegi said nervously.

"What's wrong Sakura? Are you upset someone finally put that little bastard in his place?" Konohamaru asked smartly.

"Hey whoa wait a minute. I didn't put anyone in anyone's place. He attacked me when I turned away so I broke his nose." Mishina explained which made Konohamaru burst out laughing.

"SHUT THE HELL UP KONOHAMARU!" Sakura screamed at the young man.

"Oi you must be their mother. Cuz you scream just like the little dark haired Uchiha Clan cheerleader." Mishina said as she rubbed her ringing ears. Her comment only made Konohamaru laugh harder.

"Do you think we should stop this before Sakura-san kills Konohamaru-kun?" Hinata asked before taking a bite of her cinnamon bun.

"No way this is getting interesting." Ino said with a mischievous grin.

"Either way we all know this won't end well." Temari sighed.

While Sakura shook Konohamaru violently Mishina had started on her third bowl of miso ramen bowl. Minutes later a new voice caught their attention.

"Sakura? What's going on?" Asked Anbu Captain Sasuke Uchiha.

"It seems your son got into a fight today… and lost." Sakura said with a scowl.

"To who?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked.

"That little girl." Konohamaru snickered while pointing to Mishina who was on her fifth miso bowl.

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly for second before they narrowed. He walked over to the mini clone of his old teammate and turn the stool so she was facing him.

"Who are you? I've memorized every citizen and shinobi in this village, and you are an entirely new face altogether. Even your chakra signature is unfamiliar so start talking." Sasuke ordered.

"Well first of all that was just rude, secondly I don't have to answer you teme, so I'll tell you just like I told your stuck up children. I don't give a damn about your name or your status, now go away so I can finish this delicious meal." With that she swirled around on her stool and resumed devouring her noodles. Her actions left the clan head seething and Konohamaru was on the floor cracking up. Sasuke refuse to be made a fool of and put his hand on Mishina's shoulder and before he could say anything time seem to freeze. Mishina's eyes widened and seconds later tears began to pour from light pink eyes. Time resumed and as Sasuke spoke Mishina jerked out of his grip and flipped over the counter. Konohamaru stopped laughing and switched to shinobi mode, Ino and the rest of the girls stood up, and even Sasuke was a little thrown off.

Ayame noticed the young girl had a terrified expression as she stared wide eyed at the Uchiha couple.

"Sasuke what did you do!" Ino asked alarmed.

"Nothing I just touched her… although I did feel a slight tingle when we touched." Sasuke explained as he stared at his hand then back at Mishina. Ayame was now holding the shivering little girl and whispered something in her ear to calm her.

"Told ya this was gonna end badly." Temari said with a shake of her head.

Being a medic Sakura moved to check on Mishina only for her jump away out of Ayame's arms and land on table a few feet away. "Don't touch me!" Mishina screamed.

"What the hell?" Karin questioned as she watched the young girl's chakra slowly swell.

"You're an evil witch! He loved you to death! He would've done anything for you! He'd done everything for you! But you betrayed him all so you can be with that evil prick!" Mishina ranted which confused everyone except Sakura and Sasuke who's eyes had widened. "You even… had an abor-" Mishina was silenced by Sakura's fist, but to her surprise the youngster went up in smoke. away.

"A shadow clone." Sasuke analyzed with narrow eyes.

"Sakura what wrong with you! She's just a child!" Karin yelled.

"Sakura… we've been friends for years be honest with me. Did you… ever have an abortion?" Ino asked sadly.

"That's none of your business Ino." Sakura said quietly.

"Who was this 'He' she was referring to?" Hinata asked.

It was then two Mishina's appeared behind Sasuke, but the anbu captain destroyed the clone then threw the Mishina out of the window; and into the building across from Ichiraku's.

"Don't you think that was a bit extensive Uchiha-san" Konohamaru said with a glare.

"No. She is a potential threat to the village, not only does she have knowledge privy to inhabitants of Konoha, but jutsu as well." Sasuke said as he stared at the hole with his sharingan blazing.

"Is that how you're gonna report it?" Konohamaru growled out. Before Sasuke could reply a surge of chakra caught everyone's attention.

_**~ [Not Far From Konoha] ~**_

"_Mishina? I guess she made it before me after all. Why the fuck didn't she use the fucking kunai! I better hurry."_ With that final thought the worried man took off towards Konohagakure.

_**~ [Back At Ichiraku's] ~**_

"What the fuck is going on?": Konohamaru voice as Mishina stepped out of the hole. Light purple chakra flared from her body, her hair which was done in a bun came undone and spiked out a bit, small claws lengthened from her small fingertips and toes, and Small fangs could also be seen poking from her lips.

Sasuke stepped out into the street then drew his wakizashi, and his sharingan began to spin. Mishina opened her eyelids to reveal purple irises, with black slits for pupils, and black sclera. The chakra bubbled and took the form of a one tailed fox around her small frame. Sasuke's eyes narrowed some more before he channeled lightning chakra through his blade.

"Sasuke! That girl is putting out bijuu level chakra!" Karin yelled.

Mishina smirked at the Uchiha clan head and began pushing her chakra output higher. She her chakra surged so high it ripped away her orange jumpsuit jacket. The little girl wore a short sleeve fishnet undershirt with a white sleeveless gi. What caught everyone's eye were the three whisker-like marks on each cheek. After a second chakra tail formed she charged at the raven haired man. The two tail child flicked behind Sasuke and took a swipe at his back with her claws. He blocked the attack but found that his chest was damn near torn open. He shifted his gaze in front of him to see a another Mishina smiling at him with his blood on her claws.

"What? Did she cast a genjutsu on him?" Sakura whispered.

"No it's a shadow clone." Konohamaru said quietly as they watched Mishina crouched down on all fours ready to pounce.

"That can't be possible. Whenever Naruto used his tailed forms he was unable to create shadow clones." Sakura replied with a scowl.

"That was because of the fox's chakra potency… but whoever said that girl possessed a bijuu?" Karin countered.

They were brought back to the battle when Mishina charged again. However this time things were not the same.

"Mishina Namikaze! Stop where you are!" Echoed a voice. The little girl froze instantly as did everyone else who heard her name. Her transformation instantly vanished, she then turned to look into the hole Sasuke threw her into.

Sasuke did the same and he met a pair of glowing crimson eyes with black slits. In an act of dominance Sasuke activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The other pair of eyes changed as well, black sclera and black cross slit pupil with crimson iris now stared back at Sasuke. Suddenly Sasuke didn't feel like top dog. The steely unwavering demonic gaze sent shivers down his spine. A cold sweat covered his forehead while his body started shaking uncontrollably. To everyone's surprise Sasuke's Sharingan faded and his eyes were back to their normal onyx color.

"Mishina… what have I told you about revealing your kekkei genkai?" The voice asked as the rest of the shinobi filed out the upgraded ramen bar, followed by the ramen making owners.

"You said never to use it unless it was completely necessary." Mishina responded while she looked at the ground.

"And was it necessary?" The voice asked.

"Maybe…" Came Mishina's timid voice.

"Speak up!" Yelled the voice which made everyone who heard jump.

"I saw his memories when he grabbed my shoulder… I saw all the pain he caused you daddy! Then when she attacked me I switched with a shadow clone!" Mishina explained loudly to her father. Unfortunately the moment she mention she was attacked the air became a bit warmer.

"**Who attacked you?"** The voice growled.

"T-The lady named Sakura Uchiha…" Mishina mumbled but this time dad heard her. Those demonic orbs shifted to Sakura and unbridled fear entered the pink haired medic. "How long's it been Sakura? Five? Going on six years no?" The voice asked.

As the wind blew and Sakura blinked she found herself staring into hardened cerulean blue eyes. "N-N-Naruto?" Sakura stuttered.

Instantly those ocean colored eyes changed to burning crimson, and Sakura's own emerald green eyes widened. Everyone too shocked to move including the esteemed anbu captain. His claws flexed, his lips revealed his fangs, and his wild spiky blond hair danced in the spring wind. A small growl escaped the Jinchuriki's throat. He raised his left clawed hand over Sakura's heart.

"Daddy stop!" Mishina shouted as she threw her small arms around her father's waist.

Ino and Karin were the first to snap back to reality. The very instantly in front on their friend. Karin was trying to lower Naruto's arm but to no avail. Ino was trying to draw his attention to her and off of Sakura. Being in the interrogation department, Ino could see the pain in Naruto's frenzied eyes. She then remembered something and began slowly stroking his thickened whisker marks. He leaned into her touch for a second before he returned to his senses.

"Ino-chan… Karin-chan… It's nice to see you guys again." Naruto said with a small smile.

"BOSS!" Yelled the Konohamaru Corps before wrapping Naruto with a group hug.

"Hey you guys have grown." Naruto said laughing a bit. "It's nice to see guys to old man… Ayame-neechan." Naruto greeted before they two joined in the group hug.

"Well the Konohamaru Corps aren't the only ones who's grown." Temari said with a raised brow.

Naruto looked to be around 6'2" now, his lean chiseled body was dressed with a long sleeve mesh undershirt, a sleeveless white gi, dark red bracers covered his forearms, black leather pants with a white fox curled around the left leg, black shin length boots covered his feet, a diamond stud in his left ear as well and a silver chain around his neck, and finally a red leather overcoat with a white nine-tailed fox embroidered on the back.

"Careful Temari we don't want Shikamaru getting angry." Naruto said with a smile while point to the top of a building behind him.

Temari looked to see six anbu and a dog, Temari laughed nervously and wave timidly. "Hey wait how did you know Shika and I got married!" Temari asked shocked.

"I didn't but now I do." Naruto told her with a smile.

Naruto and Hinata's gaze met and she only look away trying to keep her tears from showing. Mishina who read through Sakura's memories when she touched her shadow clone; already knew about the tension between them. Then she looked at Sakura with a look that could kill. Naruto looked away as well with sadness clouding his eyes.

Well guys it's been great catching up with you all, but I have to go see Hokage-baachan." Naruto told them then turned to leave after picking his daughter up. He stopped then turned slightly to look at his two teammates. "Oh and Sakura… Sasuke… if either of you ever, and I mean ever lay even a fingernail on daughter again… **I'll kill you."** He finished in a deep demonic edged tone with one demon eye glared at the two. He then walked away, each step he became more transparent until they were completely gone.

"Wait! Did he say Hokage-baachan?" Karin asked with wide eyes.

"Uh-oh?" Ino said nervously.

In a swirl of leaves the six anbu plus one dog appeared in front of them. "And why exactly did you idiots take so long to appear?" Sasuke growled at his team.

"First off whether you believe us or not, we saved you and your wife's sorry asses." Said the dog masked anbu.

"If you were less concerned with who bested your son in battle you felt Naruto when he arrived." The beetle masked anbu commented.

"Naruto got here the second his daughter crash into the building." Said the butterfly anbu.

Everyone's eyes were now open a bit as realization set in. Its was Mishina exuding bijuu level chakra… It was her father.

"He softened her impact with a wall of air." Came the deer masked anbu who looking directly at Temari.

"The girl was so enraged she herself didn't even seem to notice." Said the sparrow masked anbu member.

"Who cares about all that! What was 'Ino-chan' and 'Karin-chan' bullshit!" Sakura yelled while trying her best to stare holes through the two young women.

"That's none of your business… Uchiha-san." Ino said coldly before she and Karin walked off.

"Things are about to get loud around here again." Udon said with a smile.

"Hey we've had five years and a half of quiet time, so no complaining." Konohamaru said with a toothy grin.

_**~ [Hokage's Tower] ~**_

Naruto appeared inside of the office he would dream of sitting in himself one day.

"Well lookie what we have here." The Hokage said cheerfully.

"You're the last one I'd expected to see behind that desk… Kakashi-sensei." Naruto said with a grin.

"And I never thought I'd ever see my beloved student ever again. But there's a reason why you're the number one unpredictable ninja." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"Very funny sensei. What made a Tsunade-baachan give up the throne?" Naruto asked as he reclined backwards in midair. Mishina had fallen asleep and cuddled closer into her father's coat.

"It would seem someone has come far with their mastery of the wind element." Kakashi said happily. The doors to the office and small boy came sprinting in.

"Hokage-tousan!" Cheered the young boy.

"Rinto! Where's mommy?" Kakashi asked. Moments later his question was answer.

"Rinto honey how many times have I told you not to barge into daddy's office?" Asked a familiar voice.

"It's not like we're talking about anything important Shizune-neechan." Naruto chirped with a smile.

Shizune looked at Naruto with wide eyes then to Kakashi, who in turn shook his head no. Shizune hugged her surrogate younger brother tightly then whispered 'stay calm'. The brunette went to retrieve her son who had manage to avoid her and jump into Naruto's lap.

"Hi." Rinto said in a childlike manner.

The boy was a spitting image of Kakashi, except you could see his face and both eyes, even his short silver hair defied gravity like his father's.

"Hey there kiddo. So your name's Rinto is it?" Naruto asked.

"Uh-huh and you Nato-niichan." Rinto stated excitedly then looked at the sleeping Mishina.

"This is my daughter Mishina Namikaze she's five and a half years old." Naruto told the toddler which shocked Shizune a bit.

"She looks like Piggy-neechan." Rinto said happily before moving a strand of hair from her face. Naruto inwardly laughed an what was meant to be Ino's name.

"How old are you Rinto?" Naruto asked

"Two… um Nato-niichan… you strong right?" Rinto asked.

"That depends on many things… but your dad is way stronger than me." Naruto said reassuringly.

"No… you're much stronger than daddy hokage. I feel it…" Rinto said seriously gaining strange look from the blond young man. "Please save Tsunade-baachan…" Rinto said with teary eyes.

"What?" Naruto's gaze shot up towards the two adults. Shizune scooped up her son and ran out of the office holding her sobs back.

Kakashi kept his gaze down on his desk to avoid his student's furious eyes.

"Where the hell is she Kakashi?" Naruto questioned making the Rokudaime Hokage flinch.

"*sighs* Two years after you up and left without a word… Lady Tsunade went out to look for you. She said she would not lose another one to this twisted world… She'd check in every week for six months then the reports… just stopped… she's been gone for a little over three years. Most have given up… but the one's who haven't think she may be held somewhere…" Kakashi finished not once did he look at his student, but he could feel the fury rolling off him. The room had gotten noticeably warmer, the sharingan warrior even began to sweat a bit.

"Kakashi-sensei… I'll see you tomorrow… I'll be in my parents estate." Naruto said.

His one eyed sensei didn't say anything, they knew five years ago that when everything Naruto's parents left him disappeared that it was with him; including the manor.

_**~ [Namikaze Estate] ~**_

Upon reaching the gates to his and Mishina's home, Naruto found two familiar faces waiting for him.

"Ino-chan… Karin-chan? What are you two doing here?" Naruto asked bewildered at the presence of the two.

"We was wondering if you'd show us what you've done with the place in the last five years." Ino chirped happily.

Naruto only nodded then undid the blood seal on the gates. The blond and red head followed him into the manor where they waited in the living room. He returned from putting Mishina in her bed then sat down between them with a heavy sigh.

"How can she sleep like a brick at four in the afternoon?" Karin asked as laid on his right shoulder.

"She most likely ran all the way here non-stop from our previous location." Naruto said blankly.

A awkward silence covered them for almost an hour before Naruto spoke again.

"Tsunade-baachan…" Naruto choked as tears finally escaped his eyes. "Its all my fault… because I was running from Sakura and Sasuke!" Naruto strained out trying not to yell and wake Mishina.

"No! It's not your fault! It's theirs for pushing you to it. It was Sakura who had been sleeping with Sasuke behind your back. You were the perfect fiancé… everyone woman was jealous of her… including us." Ino admitted timidly.

"Naruto… did you know she had an…" Karin couldn't even finish her question. It made her sick just thinking about it.

"That she had an abortion? Yeah I knew… at the time I was in denial… I didn't wanna believe it… I even went so far as to think I imagined it." Naruto admitted in a broken voice.

"What! You knew!" Ino asked shocked beyond belief.

"Do you honestly think with sage mode under my belt I wouldn't sense another new life growing inside my own fiancée?" Naruto asked as he stared blankly forward out the window at the Hokage Monument.

"You still stayed with her even thought you knew? Why?" Karin asked sadly.

"It was her body… I didn't think… that I could tell her… to carry my child for nine months. But now… I realized I could've save him or her. I was so blinded by my love for her that I failed my first child." Naruto said before more tears poured from his dead blue eyes. "She took him. She took him from me." Naruto sobbed into Ino's shoulder.

For the first time in half a decade, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze came to terms with the death of his unborn son. He cried for two hours, finally releasing five years worth of anguish.

"You knew it would be a boy thanks to sage mode?" Karin asked as she held him while Ino was off getting them drinks.

"It's not all your fault Naruto-kun… half of the blame falls onto Sakura as well." Karin whispered only for him to nod.

Ino then returned with two bottles of aged wine and three glasses. The three friends drunk themselves to sleep as the sunset on Konohagakure. Mishina had woken at some point and came down stairs to find the three passed out on the dark red shag rug. She grabbed a large quilt and draped it over them, then climbed in and settled atop her father's chest. Moments later her eyes snapped open after Karin and Ino, both put their arm over her as well as Naruto. Mishina saw both of there memories and smiled.

"Don't worry daddy I plan on avenging my brother…" Mishina thought before joining the drunken adults in slumber land.

What did you guys think? This was the first time I exceeded 10 pages, and just let my story flow instead of limiting it. For some reason I felt it was good to stop here though. Don't worry you guys will get some answers next chapter. This will be a Naru x Ino x Kari fanfic. So leave me some good reviews.

_{Next Time: Chapter 2: Remembrance}_


	2. Remembrance

Alright readers we're here at update 2. Now a lot of this chapter will be going into detail on what led up to why Naruto left Konoha for five years, so a lot of it will be in italics. Don't like? Oh well deal hahaha. Anyway lets see just what happened shall we? Here we gooo chapter 2

_**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 2: Remembrance**_

_By: FireStyleTerrell_

_|6 years ago|_

_A year had passed since the United Shinobi Alliance defeated Madara and the rest of the Akatsuki. Peace had been restored to the Five Great Nations, and Naruto had managed to save his best friend/brother. Unfortunately the village wasn't taking no chance with the last Uchiha. He had been sentenced to a whole year in an underground cell, with his chakra sealed completely and absolutely NO visitors. His release date was set for tomorrow, but tonight the rest of the 13 Leaves of Konoha were now celebrating Sakura's 19th__ birthday. A party was being thrown for her at the top of the Hokage's Tower courtesy of Tsunade. It was now time for Sakura to open her presents._

_She started with the flat white box from Ino. Sakura opened her best friend's gift to reveal a white coat like Lady Tsunade's except with a cherry blossom on the back._

"_Oh my god Ino! Thank you so much!" Sakura squealed before hugging her friend._

_She then proceeded to open the rest of her presents. The old team 8 gave her a beautiful crystal cherry blossom tree, Shikamaru and Temari presented her with a huge book of rare medicines and a rare desert rose, Choji gave her a gorgeous diamond studded cherry hairclip, Neji and Tenten got her a custom made battle hammer with a pink ribbon tied around the hilt, Lee and Guy gave her a set of pink training weights, Kakashi gave her a copy of the new Icha Icha Black: Hell Edition which earned him whack to the noggin, Kurenai gave her three free spa coupons, Tsunade allowed her to sign the slug contract, and Shizune got her a cherry blossom petal pendant on a 16kt gold chain._

"_Naruto I haven't come across your gift yet did you even get me anything?" Sakura playfully scowled at him. _

"_Of course I did Sakura-hime! But its hard to find a present for my girlfriend of two years." He said cheekily. "But I'll do my best to present it correctly." He said vaguely before pulling her up to the stage so everyone could see them. The second they were up in front of the party everyone's eyes instantly locked onto them. "Ok everyone it's time for Sakura-hime to receive her last gift of the night… well maybe not the last." He chuckled after she lightly smacked his arm and Kakashi whooped. "Okay so I searched for an entire week for a gift to get my beautiful princess, but I couldn't find a damn thing." He chuckled nervously when he saw Sakura's frown. "But I changed my preferences… instead of searching for a gift for the woman who's been my girlfriend for two years… I started searching for a gift for the girl I've been in love with since… well forever." He said making everyone smile and suddenly he turned to Sakura and dropped to one knee. His actions caught everyone off guard and their smiles brightened._

"_I finally a gift worthy enough…" Naruto said as he pull out a small black box. He opened to reveal a pink princess cut diamond engagement ring. The diamond had an emerald leaf on each side with vine like engravings on the band. "Sakura Haruno will you do me the honor of marrying me?" Naruto asked hopefully. _

_Sakura looked out to gathered guests to see many heads nodding and smiling. When she came to her parents she saw warm gazes, smiles, acceptance from her father, and tears from her mother._

"_Yes!" She squealed and Naruto eagerly placed the ring on her finger before he picked her up and twirled her around. The crowd erupted in applause and whistles._

_Hinata had tears falling from her eyes but they weren't happy tears at all. She quietly slipped away from the rest of the celebration back to her home at the Hyuga Compound._

"_Naruto my boy welcome to the family." Sakio Haruno said as he hugged Naruto._

"_Aww I know you'll treat my baby like the princess she is." Riha Haruno said as she tightly hugged her new son-in-law._

"_Thank you Mr. and Mrs. Haruno." Naruto said brightly._

_The rest of the party was filled with a warm atmosphere and joyous laughter. Later that night back at Naruto's apartment the newly engaged couple were having a celebration of their own. _

"_Whoa where'd that come from?" Naruto asked before licking his lips. _

"_It was a present from Anko-san. You like?" Sakura asked then twirled so Naruto could see all of her sexy nurse outfit._

"_Fuck yea! I love it!" He said and captured her lips in a heated kiss._

_For the rest of the night the two of them fucked each other's brains out. They didn't stop until just before sunrise when they'd finally gotten enough and passed out. Both totally forgetting they were supposed to meet with Tsunade and Kakashi to go and pick up Sasuke. Later that day around noon Sakura woke up to the sun beaming in her face. She groaned and stretched out the kinks in her body before putting on Naruto's dress shirt from last. She walked into the kitchen with a yawn and put on a pot of coffee. With that done she leaned up against the counter and gazed lovingly at her ring._

"_So that's why I had to stay in the damn cell for an extra 4 hours." Said a familiar voice._

"_I told you if we waited here we'd find out why they were late. Looks like you owe me 100 ryo Sasuke-kun." Kakashi chirped as he read his Icha Icha Black._

"_Aiiiiiieeee!" Sakura screamed at the two intruders which alerted Naruto who shot into the living room with two Hiraishin kunai… ass naked._

"_AHHH Naruto you fucking dumbass what the hell are you doing!" Sasuke yelled as he quickly covered his eyes._

"_Screw that! What the fuck are you two doing in my goddamn apartment!" A red faced Naruto yelled while pointing accusingly at his sensei and teammate._

_|A Month and a Half Later|_

_Yesterday while Naruto was meditating in Sage Mode, he noticed something different with Sakura's body. It was as if she now had two different chakra signatures. The second was much smaller and held a light blue tint to it with specks of red. A small smile wormed its way to his lips when he saw that it was centered in her abdomen. He could almost feel it reaching out to him. Suddenly he was brought out of his musings when his fiancée snapped her fingers in front of his face._

"_Oh I'm sorry hime. What did you say?" Naruto asked while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. _

"_I'll be working late tonight." Sakura said as she scrambled to get her things for work._

"_Awww but what about our dinner plans?" Naruto whined._

"_Sorry but my duty as a medic comes first. Besides we can go to dinner tomorrow night or something." Sakura said with a strange smile._

"_Fine. But I'm choosing where." Naruto stated triumphantly._

"_Ok. I gotta go bye!" Sakura said before hurrying out the door._

"_What no kiss goodbye?" Naruto asked to no one in particular._

_Naruto jumped in the shower and then headed for one of the secluded training grounds to work on his new secret jutsu._

_Later that night Naruto decided if he and Sakura couldn't go out then he'd bring her dinner. As soon as he walked in Konoha Hospital he found Sasuke's old Taka teammate Karin at the front desk._

"_Hey Karin do you know where Sakura is?" Naruto asked brightly._

"_Um she left a little while ago with Sasuke." Karin told him._

"_Damn. Oh well I'll just wait for her at home." Naruto said sadly._

"_You know Naruto… I'm about to go on break… If you want we could have dinner. No sense in letting it go to waste." Karin suggested shyly._

"_Yea I guess you're right. I'll wait for you in the cafeteria." Naruto told her with a grin._

_When he left she released a heavy sigh, she had noticed Sakura had been a little jumpy today, and Sasuke had been around the hospital a lot these past few weeks. The red eyed maiden was so enthralled in her thoughts that she hadn't noticed Ino already sitting with Naruto._

"_Hey Karin I hope you don't mind if Ino joins us for dinner." Naruto asked with a smile._

"_Heh why not? The more the merrier." Karin said with a slight grin._

"_So I'm guessing forehead is MIA again?" Ino asked after noticing the look Karin gave her._

"_You know she hates when you call her that." Naruto mentioned before taking a bite of his fish._

"_Yea well too bad." Ino said with a haughty laugh._

_The three of them enjoyed their dinner and afterwards went their separate ways. Although the girls had the same thoughts running through their head._

'_Sakura you better not do anything stupid.'_

_Naruto returned home to an empty apartment, so he decided to shower then go to bed. As he laid in his king sized bed, he kept tossing and turning trying to get comfortable. Something had been eating at the back of his mind ever since he entered the hospital. Finally he was able to go to sleep, but a voice haunted his dreams yet he couldn't match it with a face. The next morning Naruto woke up to Sakura laying beside him. He smiled then moved her hair behind her ear, next he sat up in the lotus position the began drawing in nature chakra. Once in sage mode he felt for his little secret, but its chakra signature was gone. He concentrated and concentrated but there wasn't a trace of that second chakra signal inside Sakura at all._

"_Did I just imagine it the other day?" Naruto thought before getting up to start the day._

_|3 Months Later|_

_Naruto was cleaning out the manor his parents left him with the help of Ino and Karin. The three of them had became pretty close over the past few months. Naruto had stopped trying to spend time with Sakura on her breaks two months ago. It seemed whenever he'd come to the hospital to see her, she was too busy or she was off with Sasuke. Ino and Karin had tried to tell him that it was wrong for those two to be together alone so much. Naruto justified it by saying they'd been apart so long that they needed time to catch up. Now whenever he came to the hospital it was to hang with his two best friends on their breaks. But even Naruto could feel Sakura slipping further away from him yet he didn't know why._

"_So you and Sakura are gonna move in after the wedding?" Karin asked after setting a box down._

"_Yep! I feel it'd be better that way." Naruto said with a grin._

"_When's the date?" Ino asked already knowing the answer._

"_Hmm… I don't know. Sakura-hime keeps pushing the date back." Naruto told her nonchalantly. Ino only sighed and thought what could her pink haired friend be thinking._

_The three of them heard the front door open and someone called out for Naruto._

"_Heyyy Naruto my boy we're here to help!" Yelled Sakio Haruno._

"_Up here pops!" Naruto yelled back from the master bedroom._

_Minutes later Sakura's parents entered the room with smiles. "Where's Sakura? Wasn't she suppose to be coming with you guys?" Ino asked with a frown._

"_She ran off talking about training with Kakashi-san and that boy Sasuke." Riha said disappointedly. After hear how Sasuke tried to kill her little girl, the older pink haired woman wanted him far away from Sakura as possible._

"_Bullshit! How the fuck can they have team training when the last member of the team is right here!" Karin shouted making Sakura's parents look at the floor in shame. They weren't stupid they could see the path their daughter was taking. It didn't please them one bit and soon it would bring shame to the Haruno name._

"_Hey pops can you and ma sort through that closet there?" Naruto asked as he kept working. _

"_Naruto…" Karin said quietly._

"_What? I told you I'm not worried." Naruto said with that childlike grin of his. It was then someone new flickered into the room. "Hey Kakashi-sensei! You guys here to help to?" Naruto asked brightly as he turned to stack another empty box._

"_Actually Naruto I came to get you and Sakura then we're gonna go get Sasuke. I'm gonna take my beloved students out for dinner… and I'll be paying." Kakashi said with chuckle while he read his Icha Icha White: Heaven Edition._

_Even though he was into his book Kakashi could feel the change in the air, everyone had froze._

"_Kakashi-san… aren't Sakura and Uchiha-san already with you from team training?" Sakio asked hesitantly._

"_Hm? I don't recall scheduling any exercises for today." Kakashi told them then took a look around the room at the pained faces who were looking toward Naruto. Said blond had his back to them as he was mid step into the master bathroom. Kakashi was called a genius for a reason and with a heavy sigh he closed his new Icha Icha book. "Come on what are you people standing around for? Lets get to work!" Kakashi happily ordered._

_Later that night after half the house was fixed up the six tired workers sat around the unfinished living room chatting. _

"_Wow you guys got a lot of work done today." Said a shocked Sakura when she entered the living room. She went over and placed a kiss Naruto's cheek and collapsed onto Naruto's lap. Sakura didn't notice everyone staring at her like she had lost her mind. Naruto massaged her scalp as she snuggled into his warmth._

"_How was team training Sakura?" Kakashi asked emotionlessly making Sakura jump. _

_How she'd missed her sensei there she didn't know, but she didn't have one of the brightest minds of her generation for nothing. "Well Sensei since you never showed as usual me and Sasuke-kun went to train by ourselves." Sakura said while doing a victory dance in her head._

"_I bet you did." Ino said under her breath._

"_Sakura honey did you lose your engagement ring during training?" Riha asked causing Sakura's eyes to widened and everyone's else's to go to her ring finger._

"_Oh no I took it off so it wouldn't get messed up during training." Sakura said frantically before summoning the ring from a sealing tattoo on her wrist. "I must've forgotten to put it back on afterwards." She told her mother._

_Everyone looked at Naruto to see him gazing lovingly at his fiancée while he massaged her head. If was like he was oblivious to what was happening, but maybe that was a good thing._

_|9 months Later|_

_Naruto was returning from his third S-rank assassination mission this week. He finished early so he thought he'd return early and take his soon to be wife out. Even though the moon was high in the sky he knew she'd be at the hospital. She been so happy the past few months, she even had decided on a date for the wedding, which was only a couple weeks away. They were gonna visit Hikaru in the Land of the Moon for their honeymoon. A few weeks ago he happily discovered that second chakra signature was back inside her again. Only this time it felt a bit different it was still familiar but yet it didn't feel like last time. Also it didn't feel to be reaching out for him like last time, but he was ecstatic nonetheless._

_Since he was still in Sage Mode he could sense his beloved princess atop the Hokage Mountain. What really caught his attention was that she wasn't alone. He flashed to the top the rocks using the Hiraishin to find Sakura wrapped in Sasuke's arms. At first he didn't know what to think but it became clear as he heard her speak._

"_Sasuke-kun… what would you say… if I told you I… was pregnant?" Sakura asked nervously._

"_I thought I already told you I'd take care of you, and my future son or daughter." Sasuke told her._

"_No… not this child I mean… before now…" Sakura clarified._

"_What do you mean?" Sasuke asked a bit confused._

"_I was pregnant once before… with Naruto's child, but I didn't want to have his child. So I aborted the baby…" Sakura said emotionlessly._

_Sasuke was quiet for a bit then he finally spoke up. "Its your choice whether or not you want to have a child Sakura… don't feel bad about it." Sasuke told her._

"_I don't… in fact the day it happened I went home to his place and slept like nothing had happened." Sakura told him in a dead voice which kinda unnerved Sasuke a bit._

"_Sooner or later Naruto will find out about us…" Sasuke said quietly._

"_Let him, maybe then he'll finally give me up." Sakura said with finality._

_Naruto was like a broken window, his heart had been crushed, his mind blown, and his soul shattered. He moved like the undead through the streets of Konoha till he reached the Hokage Tower. He turned in his mission report to Tsunade and walked out. He hadn't heard a single word the Godaime Hokage said to him. He walked around for what felt like days but only turned out to be an hour or two. Eventually he ended up at his parents home, and found Karin and Ino waiting for him at the front gate._

"_Looks like you were right Karin." Ino said before handing her a stack of ryo._

"_Uh-huh that right never doubt me!" Karin cheered. "How was your mission Naruto-kun?" Karin asked the blond sage._

_Naruto ignored her and kept going into the manor. One thought ran through their minds as they looked at their friend drag himself up the front steps then at one another._

'_Uh-oh.'_

_They followed after Naruto and found him laying shirtless on his bed. They could see the blank look in his eyes as he stared up at the ceiling. The girls already knew what could possibly cause this kinda reaction to the seemingly invincible Toad Sage. Instead of asking the stupid questions like 'Are you okay' or 'What's wrong' they opted to just lay on each side of him. Karin at his right placed her left hand on his right pectoral, and Ino at his left placed her right hand above his beating heart. After a while of laying there in an comfortable silence, a bit of life returned to his blue orbs._

"_Everyone could see it couldn't they? I was the only one blind to what happening wasn't I" Naruto asked in a hoarse voice._

"_Yeah." Karin responded softly and caressed his chest._

"_I guess I really am destined for a life alone without love." The broken sage voiced._

"_You aren't alone Naruto-kun…" Ino told him._

"_That's right you have us." Karin said as she rest her hand on his sculpted abs._

"_Yea I have my two best friends but I meant the love of a wife, and the love of a family of my own." Naruto told them as a tear fell from his eye._

_Ino and Karin looked into each other's eyes, vibrant red met breathtaking light blue, and they made their decision. Ino reached up and lightly stroked his whisker lines earning a purr from last Namikaze; and he leaned into her touch. _

"_Like I said… You have us." Karin told him before placing a soft kiss on his lips followed by Ino doing the same._

"_Sleep Naruto-kun… we'll come check on you tomorrow." Ino whispered to him._

_The girls gave him one last kiss each before they went home for the night. The next morning Naruto was gone, and not a trace of him was left in Konohagakure._

_**|Present Time|**_

Ino was first to wake up followed by Karin, they both smiled when they saw Mishina had joined them. Careful as possible they untangled themselves from the small child and made their way to the beautiful kitchen.

"Oh my god she is soo cute!" Ino squealed in a hushed tone.

"I know and Naruto has gotten even cuter since he's been gone." Karin giggled.

"You know you guys are a bit too old to be whispering and giggling like fan girls." Mishina said making the older women jump.

"Oh good morning Mishina-chan." Ino chirped happily.

"I hardly find mornings good." Mishina deadpanned which made Ino's brow twitch.

"Why's that kiddo?" Karin they watched Mishina put on a pot of coffee.

"That's none of your business and don't call me kiddo." Mishina told the red who's brow also twitched. "By the way what exactly to you two plan to achieve with my father?" Mishina asked after sitting cross legged on the countertop.

"Whatever could you mean?" Ino said innocently.

"Don't toy with me!" Mishina growled out causing Ino to become serious as she stared into the child's purple eyes.

"Kid I've seen things way worse than you, so you're gonna have to do way better than change your eye color." Ino challenged.

Karin wisely stepped over to the doorway of the kitchen out of the line of fire. Mishina's sclera bled black until no whites could be seen, and her gaze intensified. Ino on the other hand reacted the same way Sasuke did when he looked into Naruto's eyes. The Yamanaka woman became paralyzed with fear and her knees started to tremble.

"I've got a good look at you and Karin-san's memories so I know you both have feelings for my daddy. If for any reason I feel you two playing with his heart in some sick game of yours I will end you just like I'm gonna end Sakura Uchiha." Mishina threatened. By now Ino was dripping with sweat and tears loomed at the corner of her eyes. "You'll do well to remember I'm not your average five year old. I've seen things far worse than what you've ever inflicted and witnessed in the interrogation unit." Mishina said before finally releasing her hold on Ino's psyche. "Morning daddy." Mishina chirped just as Naruto walked up and wrapped his arms around Ino's waist.

"Morning squirt… Ino are you ok?" Naruto instantly woke up after seeing his friend collapsed on the floor.

"Yea I was… talking with Mishina,,, and got a little lightheaded." Ino lied.

Naruto sighed before moving in front of Ino and pulling her up into his arms. Supporting her weight Naruto ordered her to look into his eyes. Ino met his now glowing blue eyes. A warm sensation enveloped her form and all of a sudden Ino felt great. Naruto released her and she was miraculously able to stand on her own normally again.

"Mishina… can you not use the Oninomegan on them please?" Naruto asked after sighing.

"Sorry daddy." Mishina apologized.

"Go get ready for the day while I talk to Ino and Karin-chan." He told her then poured three cups of coffee after she flickered away. "It's my kekkei genkai I obtained while I was away." Naruto said out loud already knowing they'd be asking him. "Oninomegan translates from 'Oni no me' which means 'Demon's Eye'. it's a dangerous doujutsu that… tortures the soul of our victim. On the outside it looks like they're just paralyzed by fear, but inside depending on how skilled the user we're attacking your very spirit. Since she wasn't trying to actively harm you she was making small lacerations on your soul's form. I haven't completely mastered it myself but if I focus enough… I can yank your soul out of your body similar to Nagato's Human Path. I can also heal one's damaged soul as well." By the time Naruto finished the explanation of his kekkei genkai, the girls were gawking at him like he'd grown a second head.

"Wait then explain to us why Mishina was able to use Jinchuriki transformations." Karin told him after remembering what happened yesterday.

Naruto looked at them hesitantly but before he could say anything the doorbell rung.

"_Saved by the bell! Literally!"_ Naruto thought during his trek to the front door.

He returned the kitchen with a irritated look on his face.

"What's wrong?" Ino catechized.

"Kakashi-sensei has summoned us to his office immediately." Naruto told them.

"I guess we'll see you two later then." Ino teased.

"He wants all of us… me, you, Karin, and Mishina." Naruto countered just as Mishina reentered the kitchen.

"What the hell did I do? I'm not even officially part of the village yet!" Mishina raged.

"I haven't even gotten a chance to shower!" Ino pouted.

"I want breakfast!" Karin complained.

"Will you guys quit bitching! Ino… Karin you know where the bathrooms are, You guys can wear some of Mishina's mom's old clothes. They're in the back of my closet in the master bedroom. Mishina and I'll have breakfast ready by the time you're done now get going." Naruto ordered. He looked at his daughter who was currently scowling at him with her arms crossed. "Don't look at me like that come on let's get breakfast underway." Naruto then went on to gather the dishes.

_**~ [45 Minutes Later] ~**_

Naruto and co. entered Kakashi's office to see Sasuke and his family waiting as well as Shizune and Rinto.

"Nato-niichan! Piggy-chan!" Rinto cheered as he ran into Ino's arms.

"Who's the screaming bottle rocket?" Mishina asked nonchalantly.

"Hey I member you… um… umm… I forget you name though." Rinto said while he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry brat never seen you before in my life." Mishina said then glanced over to the Uchiha members.

"That's cuz you sleep last we met." Rinto told her as Ino put him down on the floor. Rinto stood in front Mishina with a serious face almost like he was analyzing her. "You also strong… almost as strong as Nato-niichan." Rinto said with a grin astonishing everyone except Naruto and Mishina's eyes widen.

"I don't know what you're talking about kid." Mishina said before looking away.

'_Naruto just what have you been up to since you've been gone?'_ Was the thought everyone had on their mind.

"Anyway I've gathered you all here for many reasons. First our my list, Naruto I've taken the liberty of enrolling Mishina in the academy which starts in two weeks." Kakashi said which earned him a nod from his student. "Second, since you held the title of Toad Sage at the time you decided to up and vanish… there is no need for me to reinstate as you have free reign to come and go as you please. Also you may also retain your seat on the council." Kakashi voiced earning him another nod. The Cyclops sighed before moving on to the next subject. "Yesterday in the park apparently young Futachi Uchiha was assaulted by little Mishina. Is this true?" Kakashi asked looking directly at Mishina, but could see Futachi's snakelike grin.

"Yep and I'd do again so this time he can get his stuck up ass pounded right in front of mommy and daddy." Mishina said with a deadly smirk.

"I'd like to see you try little shrimp!" Futachi yelled.

"Don't think just because your parents are here that you're untouchable cuz I kicked their asses yesterday to!" Mishina shot back which brought a red tint to Sasuke's face.

Futachi's mouth hung open as he look at his parents then to Mishina and back again.

"At least they're acting like adults." Shizune whispered to her husband.

On the contrary Sasuke and Sakura were seething on the inside, and Naruto was…

"_La la la la… la la… la la la… la… la la la la la… LA!"_ Was what went on through Naruto's head.

"Ok settle down children. I'll chalk it up to a playground argument this time, and Futachi no more attacking people. You understand?" Kakashi asked then moved on the next subject. "The Ichiraku's want payment for the damages done to their business." Kakashi told them.

"Since it was my daughter who started the brawl I'll take responsibility." Naruto said seriously.

Mishina gawked at her father but was blocked from saying anything thanks to Ino.

"Actually Naruto-kun they started it." Ino admitted as she gestured at Sasuke and Sakura.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yea really! I can't believe you just automatically think I started that." Mishina scoffed.

"Well you're brash like me and you tend to swing first then ask questions later." Naruto said with a small laugh.

"Bite me old man." Mishina said and went to sit in between Ino and Karin.

"Anyway Sasuke I trust you have no problem taking care of the damages?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure no problem at all." Sasuke said through gritted teeth.

"Finally… You've all been summoned by the leader of the Land of Demons. Head Priestess Shion would like an audience with you all immediately. You leave at noon today." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

Both Naruto and Mishina looked at each other with questioning stares. While a few others had different thoughts.

'_Shion? Isn't that the priest we were in charge of protecting all those years ago? What could she want with all of us?'_

'_There is no way I'm letting that dobe get away with this! I'm still the strongest!'_

'_Somehow I sense that this won't be a fun trip.'_

'_I feel a storm on the horizon… and Naruto-kun will be at the focal point'_

Everyone left in order to pack for their week long trip, and it was about to be a very long week.

There you have it folks chapter 2 and I'm having a lot of fun writing this story. I haven't decided on how long it should be yet. Now I got a review saying that the children's name weren't original. I don't how others do it but there's a reason behind why I did it.

Shikamari Nara - She earned her name because due to her father's lazy nature, he didn't feel like taking the time to think of something that stands out. Temari wanted them to think of a name together but by the time she finally convince Shikamaru their daughter was already on her way. So due to fatigue from giving birth Temari just said fuck it and accepted the name Shikamaru lazily created from their two names.

Teji Hyuga - His father decided to leave the baby name searching to his mother. Tenten always wanted her child to be in someway named after the father. But she didn't want the name to be as direct as Jr. That's when she came up with Teji.

Futachi Uchiha - Earned his name from his fan girl of a mother who felt that his name should honor his dead family in someway. She then decided to combine the names of his uncle and grandfather together. Since Fugaku's actions toward him as a child drove Sasuke to push his limits so that he may stand on the same pedestal as his brother, and Itachi drove him to push his limits even farther Sakura felt it was only right.

Sasukura Uchiha - Well this one was also Sakura's fan girl side taking over. She saw her daughter as a symbol of she and Sasuke's love for each other. Therein lies the combination of their names. Her name will also play a part in her character development like her brother's.

Mishina Namikaze - The reason behind her name combination is a secret, so I wont spoil the story for you. But one of the reason's behind it was to honor Kushina and Minato.

There's one other name combo but I'm not gonna spoil that secret either.

As always leave me reviews [^_^]

_{Next Time: Chapter 3: Warning}_


	3. Warning

Woohoo! Update time everyone things are about to get interesting and you'll get a glimpse at how much darker is gonna get. Also those few surprised will be revealed in this chapter. Alright enough idle chit-chat lets get on with Chaaaapter threeee!

_**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 3: Warning**_

_By: FireStyleTerrell_

"Alright who's gonna be squad leader?" Ino asked the large group as they stood in front the village gates.

"My dad will lead since he does hold the highest rank as Anbu Captain." Futachi said smugly.

"No he doesn't." Mishina deadpanned.

"She's right Tachi-kun. Naruto holds the rank of Sage which is right under the Hokage." Sakura said with a smile shocking Sasuke, Karin, and Ino.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't have time for the whole getting in formations and taking breaks because you and your offspring can't keep up." Naruto said before turning his back on the group.

"Even though they can mold chakra to their feet, the young ones just don't have the stamina to keep up with us." Karin pointed out, curving Sakura's rising anger at Naruto's insult.

"That goes for you two as well. I doubt you and Ino can keep up with me on my worse day." Naruto commented, looking at both Ino and Karin.

Just as the two women were about to light into the blue eyed blond Mishina's voice rang out.

"Summoning Jutsu!" She yelled out. A large plume of smoke covered the group, when it cleared Mishina could be found atop a ten foot tall fox with silver fur. "Need a lift?" Mishina asked Karin and Ino who gladly obliged.

Sasuke just smirked before doing a summoning of his own. A much larger plume of smoke covered the area and a shrill cry could be heard. Flapping its large bronze and white feathered hawk, as big as Gamabunta appeared under Sasuke.

Looking up towards the top of head the hawk scowled a bit, "Sasuke why the hell have you summoned me?"

"I need a ride to Oni no kuni." The Uchiha simply replied.

"I am the king of hawks! Not your personal steed for when your lazy ass doesn't feel like walking." The giant avian cawed angrily.

"Just get us there and go back home." Sasuke said, gesturing toward his family.

"Heyyy hawk-kun!" Sasukura yelled up to the Hawk King. "What's your name!" She asked.

The humongous bird of prey lent down so Sakura and the children could climb aboard easier, "My name is Takawaro." He said as he straightened himself once more.

"Awesome dad! You're the best! Beat that Mr. Sage" Sasukura taunted, giving Naruto with another smug look. While the Uchiha children were enthralled with their father's performance, the Uchiha clan head was busy studying Naruto.

Mishina locked eyes with her father until a small smirk appeared on his features. Naruto turned to walk a few feet up the road making sure to sty in everyone's line of sight. "Oh no." Mishina whined before she dropped her head into her fox Kitsanu's mane.

"Lady Mishina is he about to…?" Kitsanu asked.

"Yea." Mishina groaned out.

"About to what?" Karin and Ino asked at the same time.

All of a sudden they could feel a huge rush of power. Naruto pupils turned to slits but his irises stayed blue though his eyes narrowed much a fox's, his whiskers widened considerably, his claws and fangs lengthened, the chakra around him bubbled then took the form of a Nine tailed fox. It went from crimson to a serene golden color that matched his now waist length straightened blond hair. Nine chakra tails swayed gracefully behind him while he simply stood there. Including Kotetsu and Izumo who were at the guard station they all seemed to be captivated by his display, save for Mishina who was still buried in her companion's mane.

"He's fucking gorgeous…" Ino said breathlessly.

"Just wait." Came Mishina's muffled voice.

"**Raaaaaarrrghhhh!" **With a sky splitting roar Naruto's chakra shot into the heavens, completely separating the clouds as it expanding outwards. It didn't take long for most of the village's elite including Kakashi to appear behind the traveling group. The blinding light finally faded and everyone's eye's almost ran out of their sockets. A golden blue eyed nine tailed fox towered over the terrified village. Even the king of hawks was wide eyed with its beak hung open. **"Shall we get going now? We wouldn't want to keep Lady Shion waiting now would we?" **Naruto boomed with a fox-like grin.

"Aaaaahhh!" Mishina frustratingly screamed, pulling at her fair colored tresses. "You're worse than a damn kid! It's just a simple field trip to the Land of Demons! Did you really have to transform for that! What happened to only when its absolutely necessary!" Mishina cried to her father.

"**She dared me kit."** The giant kitsune stated simply.

Mishina fell off her mount and cried. Kitsanu picked the youngster up in his maw and took off to their destination. Naruto's mastery of his wind element allowed him to walk on air, thus keeping his giant strides silent and collateral destruction very minimal. Everyone else on the other hand was still bug eyed and jaw dropped the whole thirty minute trip, including Takawaro.

"Thank god for shadow clones cause this just earned me a nice stack of paperwork." Kakashi sighed before returning everyone to their own business.

_**~ [Land of Demons] ~**_

The group was greeted by a well dressed man who looked to be in his fifties when they reached the gate of the village that was the capitol of Oni no Kuni.

"Ah Lord Namikaze and company, Lady Shion is waiting for you all at her home." The man stated, then led them through the village.

"How did you know we were coming?" Sakura asked curiously.

"We felt Lord Namikaze's transformation, but I'm all shinobi nations felt his power." Man told with a cat-like grin.

As they trekked through the village Naruto and Mishina were warmly greeted by its inhabitants. Some went as far as bowing before the two Namikazes.

"_I'm sure they know of his lineage but that doesn't explain the reception he's receiving…" Sakura seriously thought_.

"_Wow they really love Naruto and his daughter here." _Thought a smiling Ino.

"_Why are these people treating those two like royalty! That should be giving the Uchiha that attention! We're way more deserving than them" _Thought a jealous Futachi.

Upon arriving in meeting hall where Shion was waiting for the group Mishina shot at the woman. "Mommy!" Mishina yelled before tackling the priestess to the ground.

'_MOMMY!'_

The Konoha guest's were thrown for another loop while Mishina cried into her mother's robes.

"Mom I've missed you so much! Training with dad for an entire year was horrible!" Mishina complained.

"Hey you wanted to get strong so I made you strong. Don't bitch about it now." Naruto said snidely.

"Naruto-kun she's just a child you didn't have to push her too hard." Said the smiling priestess.

"Meh." Naruto said with his arms crossed.

"I would like to know what you needed to tell us so we can go back already?" Sakura rudely interrupted.

"Of course Uchiha-san." Shion said finally able to stand due to Naruto prying Mishina off by her collar. "Walk with me." She ordered them. "As you probably already know I can see into the future. I've recently had a few… disturbing visions. To avoid one of them… you all will need to work together… whether you like it or not." Shion explained during their walk through the tranquil compound.

"Explain." Sasuke ordered.

"Uchiha-san… Konoha will once again be terrorized by a new group of enemies. They are very strong… much stronger than even your current Hokage. By you two being the strongest families in the village, I fear you families will be targeted." Shion said gravely.

"But mom I don't like them, and I plan on making the pink haired woman suffer." Mishina said with somewhat of a pout.

Sakura looked at the child with a raised brow as did Shion. Sasuke just ignored her as did Naruto.

"Mishi-chan what could she possibly have done to incur your wrath?" Shion asked with a small laugh.

Mishina glanced back at Naruto with sad eyes. "She hurt someone I care about?"

"I'm so sick of you little girl! You should learn to respect your betters!" Futachi shouted before darting forward with his fist reared back.

"*sighs*Try not to kill him…" Shion and Naruto both said out loud.

Futachi's fist was stopped and he was viciously sent flying backwards into his father. Sasuke slid back a few feet after catching his son, who had a hole burned in his shirt and a burn mark on his chest.

"**You dare try to attack my sister?"** Growled a young boy who looked exactly like Mishina except he spiky blond hair like his father. The mini-Naruto glared at the two Uchiha with black slitted purple eyes.

"They're twins!" Karin and Ino both concluded.

"Okay Kunato that's enough." Naruto told the boy who's eyes returned to their normal blue speckled amethyst color.

"Yes father." Kunato said relaxing his stance.

"How about a hug for your dad." Naruto said with open arms and a smile.

"It's only been a year father. Hardly even enough time for me to miss you." Kunato said blandly making his father's eyebrow twitch.

"Come here you little devil child." Naruto growled and then commenced the father-son wrestling match.

Shion giggled as she watched the two tumble down the hall and straight out into the courtyard. Ino and Karin looked on with softened gazes, but Sakura's gaze was full of pain. She then grabbed Sasuke, Futachi, and Sasukura and left then compound. It wasn't long before Mishina joined in, and the three of were laughing hysterically as Naruto tickled them both with the help of shadow clones.

"Ino… Karin… be sure to stay close to them… they're gonna need you in the coming future… all three of them." Shion said suddenly.

The two women looked at Shion strangely before nodding their heads then continued to watch Naruto play with his children.

_**~ [Later That Night ] ~**_

Shion and Naruto stood above the waterfall overlooking the village. She had been standing there silent for several minutes. The fair haired priestess felt a light breeze caress her cheek, and she instantly knew what it meant.

"So are you gonna finally tell me what you really saw?" Naruto asked softly.

Shion took a deep breath before answering him. "The group who attacked Lady Tsunade will be coming after me. They want to use my powers for their plan. All I can tell you is that you don't stand a chance against them… they aren't some old enemy of yours coming back for revenge… they're on a level any of you have yet to reach or even witness." Shion told him shakily.

"Come on Shi-chan, I mean I can turn into a gigantic gold fox for god's sake. I think I've reach a level that can't be matched." Naruto said with a confidant smirk.

"KUNATO WILL DIE!" Shion cried.

Naruto's blood froze and his breath hitched in his throat. "What?"

"Naruto you know as well I do that when I have visions… someone dies… my baby boy died trying to protect me. I WONT LET THAT HAPPEN!" Shion sobbed hysterically. Naruto just stood there in shock as Shion cried into his chest. "Please… Naruto take him back with you to Konoha…" Shion said softly.

"What about you! Let us stay here and protect you! You could come back with us!" Naruto told her as he too began to slowly lose his composure.

"You know that I can't do that Naruto-kun… this cycle will end with me… I won't let anyone else die for me especially the loves of my life." Shion said with a sad smile while wiping away a lone tear from his cheek.

"What did I tell back then? Do I have to tell you again! Tell me how much you want to live! Tell me… how much you wanna see our kids grow up… tell me…" Naruto was on his knees crying his soul out for her to say those words to him.

She knelt down to his level and held him tightly to her. "Naruto you know more than anyone I want those things… only I'll have more of a bird's eye view of their life." Shion shed more tears when she felt Naruto grip her robes not wanting to let her go.

"You healed me after Sakura betrayed me… you gave me a family… you even…" Naruto didn't get to finish thanks to Shion's lips meeting his.

"Naruto my room… now." Shion ordered and like that they gone in a flash of yellow.

_**~ [Shion's Quarters] ~ **_

The second they flashed into the bedroom Naruto was shirtless and his tops were flying to the other side of the room. The blond Jinchuriki picked up his beloved priestess and gently laid her on the large bed. Peeling open her white robes he revealed her creamy soft nude body. With another lip lock her clothing was thrown in the darkness of the room. The only illumination came from the moonlight that beamed through the window onto the bed. Naruto's kisses strayed from her lips, to her neck, and down to her chest where he kissed each nipple. Taking her left one in his mouth her his tongue danced around it, and he gently massage her right breast while pinching her nipple. Her soft moans turned him on but also cause pain to enter his heart. The thought that this was their last time together made take it further.

He trailed his hot tongue down to her navel and then went on down between her legs. Shion instinctively opened her legs wider when felt his warm breath against her womanhood. Naruto slowly licked both her lower lips before lightly kissing her clit then brought it between his lips, and begun to hum a melody he thought of for this occasion. Her soft moans became louder as he entered his index and middle finger into her. He angled his middle finger up so it travel along the top of her canal, hitting every orgasm inducing nerve including her g-spot. By the end of his melody Shion's body was shining in the moonlight due to the flimsy sheen of sweat on her, long platinum blonde locks clung to her frame, and her lover was licking the juices from his fingers.

"I swear… that technique… is stronger then any jutsu you've ever created." Shion complimented in between breaths.

He gonna reply until she sat up and yank his boxer down, as he discarded his pants and boots long ago. She quickly took his hardened member in her mouth, engulfing him to the hilt then proceeded to use his own technique against him. She almost very gently massaged his balls while her tongue took to firmly massaging his shaft. Unlike Naruto's beautifully teasing melody hers was more guttural, and pushed him to his breaking point much faster than he did to her. When she felt his dick twitch and pulsate erratically, Shion slowly pulled him out of her throat till only his tip was in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his head and stroked him slowly until he came into her waiting mouth. His animalistic groan told her just how much her practice paid off. The future seeing priestess enjoyed his still spurting cum for another full minute before she relinquished him with a pop.

"My… god… since when could you do that?" Naruto asked as she tried catch his breath while they laid side by side.

"You and Mishina weren't the only ones training this past year, took me forever to be able to breath through my nose with a dildo down my throat." Shion told him with a light laugh.

"Wow… and you were right that is a amazing technique." He said before kissing her allowing them to taste each other.

"That was a helluva lot of cum. Almost like you hadn't came once in years." Shion said as she stroked his reenergized cock.

"Well I kinda haven't bust a nut since we had sex the night before our training trip." Naruto admitted.

"Playtime's not over yet ." Shion purred after she had climbed on top and lowered her onto his manhood.

Shion squeaked when he once again captured her nipple in his mouth time the it was the right one. They fit perfectly together as their bodies matched together like puzzle pieces. Lips locked, hands roaming, and sexes connected the two blondes were in ecstasy. Shion clenched her inner muscles around as he kissed and nibbled on her neck until she had red marks. The sensual connection quickly turned into a need to reach fulfillment. Their movements became wilder and primal as she eagerly rode him.

"Playtime… is over Naruto-kun." Shion sensually whispered into his ear.

And like that all bets were off, Naruto stood up with her held by his strong arms, and proceeded to pound into her. Both of them no longer quiet and the chain reaction began.

_**~ [Across the Hall] ~**_

Four sets of eyes stared unblinking at the ceiling as they listened the to erotic sounds attack them from three different directions.

"This is wrooonnnggg." Said a scarred Futachi as he listened to his mother cry his father's name over and over while he pounded into her. Seeing as he was sleeping next to the wall that connected to theirs, he got quite a clear playback of what was happening.

"Please make it stooop." Sasukura whined with cotton in her ears which didn't help at all.

"Our parents are fucking nasty, subjecting their children to this bullshit." Mishina said as she heard her mother yell _'Fuck Me Harder'_.

"Ino-san and Karin-san are just as bad if not worse." Kunato added after hearing them both yell out Naruto's name in whatever fantasy they were currently in.

"I'm gonna be scarred for life." The twins droned.

"Happy place… happy place… happy place…" Sasukura chanted.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD SASUKE! FUCK MY HOT CUNT UNTIL I DRENCH YOUR FUCKING COCK IN MY CUM!" Sakura screamed out, causing each kid to pass out due to an explosive nosebleed.

_**~ [Hours Later] ~**_

Shion and Naruto laid contently tangled with each other under the sheets.

"Did I hear Sakura a little while ago?" Shion asked a small laugh.

"Yea I think so sucks for their kids they didn't put up a silencing… oh shit." Naruto then came to realize he didn't put up a Silencing Jutsu.

"Oh those poor babies." Shion said in horror.

"Eh they'll live." Naruto said then hugged Shion closer. "Did you use protection?" Naruto hesitantly asked.

"Knowing I'm gonna die soon do think I would allow myself to get pregnant?" Shion asked annoyed. "To answer your question yes I used an Contraception Jutsu." Shion told him. They laid there in a comfortable silence for almost half an hour until Shion spoke up again. "I also saw you two fighting again… you and Sasuke." Shion revealed.

"Whatever he did deserved me kicking his ass." Naruto said stubbornly.

"He was battered and looked to be knocking at death's door… and held him up by his neck… you guys were at the Valley of the End…" Shion told him but she could feel he really didn't give a fuck what happened to the Uchiha now.

"How long till they come for you?" He asked her sadly.

She was quiet for a moment almost as if she hadn't heard him, even though she was staring straight at him though the mirror on the opposite wall.

"Two… days." She said and felt his body become rigid.

"How long?" He asked her.

She already knew he was referring to how long ago she'd had the vision. "Almost a month…" She said quietly. "I knew if I'd had told you sooner you would've tried to find them and kill them before they could get to me. I didn't tell you to keep you and our children safe for they would have followed after you." She said as they both silently cried.

"Won't Kunato see them coming after you anyway?" Naruto asked as he thought about his son having to watch his mother die.

"No, I placed a seal on his powers that'll fade once I'm gone." Shion said with a sniffle. "The Uchiha clan will become involved at some point… I just don't know how yet." Shion told him.

"Good…" Naruto said as he nodded off for some much needed sleep.

Shion smiled then turned so she was looking at him instead of his reflection. As dawn broke the first rays of the sun gave Naruto an almost ethereal glow. She allowed one last tear to escape her eye before kissing him on the lips. "I love you Naruto-kun… I'll miss you and my babies… you've gave me the greatest five years of my entire life." She confessed before lying on his chest and joining him in dream world.

"I love you to." Whispered the golden fox before completely giving in to exhaustion.

_**~ [Later That Day] ~**_

Naruto and company stood at the gate of the village ready to depart back to Konoha. Shion held both her children in the tightest hug she could knowing this would be the last she'd see them. Naruto stood point of the group facing the direction they'd be traveling. He knew if he faced Shion once more he wouldn't be able to leave her.

"I want you two to always protect each other… look after your father for me, and grow up to be power shinobi just like him." Shion told her twin children with a smile.

"Mother you speak as if we're gonna be gone forever we'll come visit. Right Mishina?" Kunato spoke calmly.

"Hells yea! Besides the old man would be lost without us." Mishina said cheekily.

Shion laughed at her daughter's antics before taking something out of her pocket. "Close your eyes." She ordered them. Moments later they were granted permission to reopen them. The Namikaze twins found they each had a clear bell on a chain hanging around their necks. Kunato's bell hung from a white gold chain, and Mishina's dangled from a silver one. "Those will protect you always… never take them off." Shion told them lovingly.

Naruto's eyes wrenched shut when he heard the jingle of the bells. He knew exactly what they were for, Shion's mother Miroku had done the same for her. Imbuing a bell with her own power so that she may protect her child even in death. The priestess kissed her children on their foreheads and sent them to their father. Shion then surprised both Karin and Ino when she had captured them both in hug. With a final wave to their mother the twins took off with their father, not knowing what was to come. As Shion walked back to the compound she felt a warm breeze caress her and she smiled.

"_Goodbye… Naruto Namikaze." _Shion thought while looking to the sky.

_**~ [Later that Night] ~**_

In a clearing miles away two shinobi were sitting as lookouts for their large group. Destiny must've been exacting revenge on one of the lookouts for converting its number one follower years ago. By draw of straws Naruto was picked to be first lookout along with Sakura of all people.

"_Why is he just sitting there staring into the fire! I think he should at least tell me why he up and left five years ago! He owes me at least that much!" _Inner Sakura raged on as Naruto stayed ever quiet not even sparing her a glance.

"So judging by how old the twins are I'm guessing Oni no kuni is where you vanished to years ago?" Sakura finally asked. The silence was starting to annoy the hell out of her. The blond only continued to stared into the flickering flames. "Will you at least tell me why you left?" Sakura asked again this time earning a slight flinch of his finger.

Ino and Karin laid awake in the tent they'd shared with the Namikaze twins, praying Sakura wouldn't set Naruto off. They noticed something had been different about him ever since they departed from Shion's village. He seemed more distant and he barely interacted with his children. In the other tent Sasuke laid awake also listening to his wife trying to pry into his old friend.

"Naruto come on! I was almost your wife for god's sake! You loved me to the point you would've died for me, the least could do is explain why you abandoned me to go be with a whore who only wanted you to give her a heir!" Sakura seethed.

Out of the blue the wind blew strongly throughout the campsite. The trees shook, the shrubs quivered, and the fire went out. Sakura found herself slammed up against the nearest tree, leaving a small indention. She winced and tried ignore it she was more worried about the hand around her throat. The pink haired Uchiha matriarch stared at Naruto with wide eyes. What scared her were his eyes… they were blue. Icy blue orbs bore into her shaky green ones. These were not his demon influenced eyes looking at her, these were _his_ eyes staring at her with unfathomed hatred. The rest of the group looked on quietly as they were not about to tempt Naruto's wrath.

"You're right. You were _almost_ my wife and I _did_ love you to death. You think _I_ owe _you_? I don't owe you a fucking thing. That's always been your goddamn problem… its always about _you_." Naruto told her emotionlessly. "But since you wanna know so bad I'll tell you why I left because if I had stayed I probably would've ended trying to commit suicide. The love of my life got rid of our child without losing a second of sleep, she sleeps with someone I considered my brother for months without a care in the world, and then gets pregnant by him. I return early from a mission to surprise my love only to find her in the arms of my brother, atop the monument of _my_ father. I listened to her talk about her life with me as if she were playing an unwanted role in a movie. That's why I fucking left." By the time Naruto finished describing his anguish Sakura was wide-eyed with free falling tears, three of the four children present were horrified, Sasuke felt a weird pain in his chest, Ino and Karin had turned away with downcast eyes, and Mishina glared viciously at Sakura.

"Namikaze-san that person sounds like a horrible human being." Sasukura said with a sniffle.

"I apologize for my actions up until now Lord Namikaze. I was not aware you'd been through such agony to get to where you are today. You have my deepest apologies for my actions toward your daughter." Futachi said with a bow and was shortly joined his kid sister.

"Father…" Kunato unlike Mishina didn't realize the pain his father had experienced before he was born. He mentally swore to find the person responsible for his unborn sibling's death and give them a taste of his soul wrecking power.

"How about that… Tell me Sakura-_hime_ how does it feel to know your children find you to be a lowly human being." Naruto said jerking his hand away then disappeared into the wind.

Futachi, Sasukura, and Kunato aimed their horrified gaze towards Sakura. Each had a different reaction, the Uchiha children shook violently before taking off into the forest, and Kunato's hatred laced glare now matched Mishina's. Sasuke quietly turned to go after his children but was stopped by someone grabbing his wrist. Sasuke pulled from Sakura's grasp and went for his children. Sakura turned around to come face to face with Mishina who's eyes were now purple with black sclera.

"_You_ dare to call my mother a whore!" Mishina asked before knocking the older woman out with a chop to the back of the neck.

Mishina then stormed off into the woods followed by Kunato after spitting on Sakura's fallen form.

"*sighs* You go after Naruto-kun and I'll get the twins." Karin told Ino who nodded before the both shunshined away leaving Sakura all alone.

_**~ [With the Uchiha's] ~**_

Sasuke found his children sitting on the bank of the lake that was near their campsite. He could hear Sasukura's sniffles as he approached them. The Uchiha clan head quietly sat down next to them and gazed up at the at the waning moon.

"Dad is it true? What Namikaze-san said about mom and you?" Futachi asked while looking out across the lake.

"Yea." His father responded with a voice of neutrality.

"Why? If you guys were like brother's… why would you take his heart away from him?" The young child asked.

Sasuke was quiet, in his mind he was trying to choose his words carefully. "I didn't take her from him… she came to me of her own will. I guess you could say that her love for me never made her think clearly. When I was released from prison I wanted nothing more than to restore our clan. I was young… and she was so willing… I guess I wasn't thinking clearly either." Sasuke admitted.

"Do you love her?" His son asked quietly.

"Not the way she loves me…" Sasuke revealed.

"Daddy… what did Naruto-san mean… when he said she got rid of their child? Did she give it away?" Sasukura asked.

Again Sasuke chose his words carefully. "No… she killed it." Sasuke said, deciding not to sugarcoat it. The eyes of the youngsters' widened considerably after hearing that. "It's called an abortion. When a parent doesn't want to have their baby… they go to a doctor to remove the infant before it matures." Sasuke explained almost sadly.

"Or in her case she aborted the baby herself." A new voice said making Sasuke's eyes widen. Futachi turned to see Mishina standing there with tears cascading from her eyes, and her brother was leaning against a tree not far from her with a pained expression.

"I'm surprised she didn't tell you that part Uchiha-san. That's the reason the pain I'm gonna inflict on her is gonna be ten times as what my father felt. If either of you wanna stop me then you better kill me now." Mishina declared with determination.

"Wait Mishina I know my mom caused your family a lot of pain but… you can't kill for it!" Futachi protested.

"Kill her? She doesn't deserved that freedom… I'm just gonna turn her life into a living hell." Mishina stated as sadistic thoughts entered her brain.

"I… agree with my sister." Kunato said as he went to stand next to his older sister. "Lucky for her Mishina hasn't told father this little piece of information. What do think he'd do if he found out?" Kunato asked honestly.

"No! Don't tell Naruto… he's been through enough… don't add to his pain. Even I can see he hasn't completely healed." Sasuke told them as he now stood across from the Namikaze avengers alongside his son. _"Is this what I was like back then?"_ Sasuke thought to himself.

Sasukura went and stood in front of Mishina while looking downward. "You promise you won't kill mommy." She asked hesitantly.

"Yes I give you my word and that's something I never break. That's nindo my ninja way." Mishina said with a smile.

"Then allow me to join you on your mission." Sasukura said catching them off guard.

Mishina stared into the girl's eyes, she could see the determination and she saw no deception. So with a smile she held out her small hand and they shook on it.

"Sasukura! What are you doing this is mom we're talking about!" Futachi shouted at his sister.

"It was our sibling to Futachi. It could've been me or you that never gots to live. It's time mommy grew up, even I can tell she's still a fan girl just look at our names." Sasukura argued back making Futachi's brain freeze for a moment. "That's why I'm throwing away the name she gave me." The young girl stated, astounding both her father and brother.

"Fine. If you're joining them then so am I. Is that ok?" Futachi asked as he looked to Mishina.

After scanning his eyes for deception she nodded and shook his hand as well. "By the way we would've had a big brother. Dad said with his sage mode he could tell it was a boy." Mishina told them.

"By the way if you don't want to be called Sasukura then what are we to call you?" Kunato asked the raven haired child.

"Hmm I've always liked hawks… I got it! You can call me Takahime!" She chirped.

"I kinda like it." Mishina said with a giggle.

"Hey I don't wanna be stuck with my name either!" Futachi complained. "How about Hebimaru! I've always had thing for serpents." He said before making a hissing sound as the four of them were walking away back to camp.

The ignored and forgotten Sasuke Uchiha just stood there bewildered and somewhat amazed at what just occurred. His children just became part of the group that's targeting their own mother.

"Funny how they like snakes and hawks isn't?" Karin asked as she came out of her hiding place.

"Hn." Was all she got from her old crush.

"It seems Naruto-kun still has that power to influence others." Karin said as she looked up at the stars.

"Why couldn't she outgrow me like you did?" Sasuke asked out of the blue.

"Hmm… maybe because her crush turned into full blown love. Whether you like or not… you're with her till death parts you." Karin mocked with a small laugh.

"Shut up you're annoying me." Sasuke said calmly before walking away.

Karin laugh a bit harder as she followed after him back to camp. When they arrived the children handed them a note that read.

"_We're going on ahead. Karin I'm trusting you to look after the twins for us, but if you run into trouble they both have a Hiraishin kunai to summon me. See ya when you guys get back home." Signed Naruto. _

"That bitch!" Karin growled under her breath. Ino now had Naruto a full week to herself. "Sasuke grab your wife so we can go! We have a lot of ground to cover!" Karin roared fiercely.

The now slightly smaller group took off into the night heading for Konohagakure. Things were about to be a whole lot different in the village now that a new alliance had been formed.

Done and done! This chapter marked the end of the Homecoming Prologue Arc. It also marked the beginning of the new Academy Arc. Next chapter the kids start school at the academy and things get a whole lot more fun and dangerous. Since I didn't update yesterday like I wanted, I gave you guys two new chapters. I'll update again tomorrow [^_^]

_{ Next Time: Chapter 4: Mayhem}_


	4. Mayhem

_**Thanks to all my readers who reviewed, you guys helped me decide how long the fic is gonna be. I won't tell you how long it's gonna be but be in for a wild ride. Also I would like to comment on a review I got about the new enemies being stronger than Naruto. I don't recall stating that this fic would possess a "Godly Naruto". Our blond hero still has many limits and weaknesses just like everyone else… he's just at the top of the pyramid lol.**_

_**Now this chapter is gonna be filled with as well as another one of those few surprises of Naruto's. Without further ado lets get with it! Chapter 4 starts now!**_

_**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 4: Mayhem**_

_By: FireStyleTerrell_

A week has passed for the Namikaze twins since returning to Konoha from Oni no kuni. A day after leaving their home village both of them felt a terrible pain in their chest near their heart. Writing it off as homesickness they didn't think nothing of it, and they were more worried about their father at the moment. He hadn't changed since they arrived back to the village. He rarely said anything and his eyes were like ice, his stare was frigid, and his tone of voice was cold. With their father acting weird the twins also had something else to worry about today… school.

It was the first day of school at the Ninja Academy and orientation was supposed to be held today. The class and their parents were to introduce themselves so everyone could get acquainted. Everyone now stood in the classroom waiting on the teacher to arrive so they could start.

"It's been awhile Naruto." Said the voice of a bored Shikamaru Nara as he leant up against one the desks. Temari was in front of him leaning against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Don't you think you guys are a little too intimate? We are in our children's school you know." Naruto said from his place across from them.

"We never followed normal school procedure anyway now did we?" Shikamaru countered with a smirk.

"It's nice to see you again Naruto." Neji said, as he and Tenten joined the group.

"Will you all cut the bullshit. You guys seen me when I first got back." Naruto said calmly.

"Yea well certain circumstances didn't allow us to catch up properly." Tenten said with a slight scowl.

His friends had immediately noticed the change in Naruto the day he returned from Oni no kuni with Ino. Kakashi had stated that his eyes now reminded him of Minato's when he was in battle, cold and merciless. After hearing the reason behind Naruto's change from Ino as well as the reason behind his disappearance years ago, they sort of understood how he became what he is now. Then came the cherry on top… literally.

"Has either one of you seen my children?" Sakura asked after joining the small group with Sasuke in tow. For the sake of peace the others pretended they didn't know what Sakura had done.

"Come to think of it… Where is Shikamari?" Temari asked as she looked around the room along with Neji, Tenten, and Naruto. The twins were missing as well not Naruto cared. He knew they could take care of themselves.

"Shikamaru go see if she's on the roof cloud watching it's time for the teacher to arrive." Temari ordered her husband with a sigh. Once he flickered away she headed to the front of the class. "Good morning class my name is Temari Nara… but you can just call me Temari-sensei." Said the pigtail wearing blonde.

"Oh hell." Neji said with his head hung while Tenten just smiled. She had already knew Temari was their son's teacher since he pushed the hassle of school registration on her.

Temari had begun with the class introductions despite the four missing students. They were half way done when Shikamaru flickered back into the room, and signaled he couldn't find them.

"They better not miss this." Sakura grumbled under her breath, but Sasuke heard her and smirked inwardly.

By the end of introductions Sakura, Tenten, and Temari were pissed that their children hadn't showed. Temari swore to herself that she'd beat her brat with her battle fan when she caught her. Just as she was wrapping up the meet and greet the lights in the room flicked before going out completely. A black shroud fell over the windows to block out the sunlight leaving the room barely visible.

"Sorry we're late sensei." Said a familiar voice from behind Temari making some of the civilian parents gasp while the shinobi families were on guard.

The fan wind mistress turned around to find a masked child standing there. The mystery person had blond hair that looked to be slicked back with gel. They wore an all white blank anbu type mask with the kanji for Kaze no Shika etched on the chin section, a black anbu type bodysuit, a short sleeve olive green halter shirt that stopped at the middle of the ribcage, a headband was pinned to their left arm, but Temari couldn't make out the symbol. The bodysuit reminded Sasuke of his chunin exams outfit except with longer sleeves and pant legs.

"Yea our appointment ran a little longer than we thought it would." Another voice said from the door of the classroom. This one also wore a faceless anbu mask except had the kanji for Buredo on the right cheek, they to wore a black anbu bodysuit, along with a light brown sleeveless hooded coat that reached down to their ankles, and was zipped up to their neck. Finally a headband with the same symbol as before was tied around their right arm.

"Come on now guys we can't be going and blabbing too much." A stoic voice resounded from the windowsill. Another faceless mini anbu sat on the ledge of the window with the kanji for Shorai Yogen-sha on left cheek the cheek. The third masked child wore the same basic anbu attire with an onyx colored unbuttoned gakuran. The same mysterious headband was being used as a belt this time.

"Look at all the kids Hebi-niisan! The fear in their eyes made this all worth it."

"Indeed."

The two newcomers wore the same anbu suit as the others. The raven haired child had their hair pulled into a high ponytail and a low ponytail. A dark red battle dress was worn over the anbu bodysuit with the signature headband pinned to the right shoulder. The blank mask was marked with the kanji for Taka above the right eye. The taller of the two wore a dark blue down vest over the bodysuit with the headband pinned to the left shoulder. Hebi was engraved above the left eye, and suddenly a smoke bomb went off coving the room in smog.

"Greetings everyone. Sorry for our late arrival… I hope we didn't cause anyone any inconvenience." Said a new much colder voice and suddenly the lights came on but the shroud stayed in place.

As the coughs and smoke died down everyone looked to the front on the room where the previous five strange strangely dressed children stood. Only now a sixth member stood in front of them, a long blonde braid reached the small of the person's back, and he or she was wearing a white gakuran over the bodysuit. The gakuran was buttoned all the way up and the same headband was hanging around their neck, and the kanji for Seiryu-ki was dead center of the ghost-like mask. The symbol on the forehead protectors could now be seen as spiral inside of a crescent moon.

"We are your classmates… also known as the group Soran." The obvious leader stated causing murmurs to spread through the throngs of parents and child alike.

"Take off your masks!" One the young girls shouted out.

"I'm so gonna kill them when we get home." Sakura growled as all six of the them grabbed their masks simultaneously.

"Naruto… please tell me this wasn't your idea." Tenten groaned after the six masked children pulled their masked to the side to reveal Shikamari, Teji, the Uchiha siblings, and the Namikaze twins with Mishina as the leader.

"Why the fuck would I waste my time with something as childish as this?" Naruto rhetorically asked before getting up and leaving the class.

"You guys are so getting detention!" Temari shouted as she made a grab for her daughter only for her to vanish with a gust of wind. Teji was replaced by a kunai that was embedded into the floor, Hebi dissolved into snakes causing the women the screech, Taka transformed into a flock of screaming hawks, and finally a yin-yang symbol appeared beneath the Namikaze twins. Kunato dropped down into the black dot while Mishina stepped into the white one. All that was left was a note that read:

"_Look out Konoha! It's about to be Hell on Earth!"_

Everyone could now hear a commotion outside and all of a sudden the black curtain fell from the windows. To everyone's shock the hokage faces had been… turned into the void masks of Soran.

"Why the hell couldn't they turn out like normal kids?" Kakashi signed from his office window while looking at the first prank done by Soran.

_**~ [Lunchtime] ~**_

After the Hokage Monument fiasco the village went back to normal… until the clock struck noon. Two village shaking screams echoed throughout the village. Then a chain reaction started and all hell broke loose. First Gai and Lee came bursting into Kakashi's office wailing like big green babies.

"KAKASHI! MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL WHY HAS GOD CURSED ME SO!" Gai wailed from his place on the floor alongside Lee.

"What is it now Gai?" Kakashi asked calmly.

"LOOK!" Gai and Lee cried at the same time.

Kakashi's one eye widened, he even proceeded to revealed his sharingan to check for a genjutsu. Gai and Lee's eyebrows had been shaved clean off.

"That is not all." Lee said sadly before taking off his hair revealing a bald head. The two beasts of Konoha didn't have a hair on their heads.

Then came Kakashi's second problem.

"KAKA-" Anko stopped mid-yell as she stared at Gai and Lee wide eyed. "WHERE THE FUCK'S YOU GUYS' HAIR? Never mind its an improvement." Anko stated making Gai and Lee wail once more. "Anyway Kakashi can I ask you something?" Anko asked sweetly earning a nod from the shell shocked copy ninja. "WHY IS THERE NOT ONE THING OF DANGO IN THIS ENTIRE VILLAGE!" Anko screamed at the top of her lungs.

One by one more villagers, shinobi, and civilian came pouring into the poor Rokudaime's office.

_**~ [Meanwhile] ~**_

On the other side of town. Shikamaru had just finished stripping down to nothing but a towel. He put his things away and head out into the hot spring, the Nara clan head removed his towel and folded it neatly. As he was about to set it down he happen to glance into the spring. He froze like a deer caught in the headlights. Staring back at him were a spring full of blushing women Kurenai and his mother among the now angry slew of females.

"B-B-But I-I-I-I-I… the s-s-s-sign…. Men… not… w-w-w-women… Be gentle." Shikamaru squeaked before they stormed on the young man.

While the beating took place inside the springs, outside the springs a whistling olive wearing Soran member walked up to the gender sign. Taking down the sign that read men to reveal the true sign that read women's bath. Kazeshika walked away whistling without a care in the world.

Hiashi Hyuga was training his daughter Hanabi Hyuga for her upcoming chunin exam in a few months. The Hyuga had heard about all the trouble being caused outside their compound and chose to ignore it… an unwise decision.

"Hanabi let us take a break." A semi-sweaty Hiashi said to his youngest daughter.

"Yes father." Hanabi said then joined her father on the porch. The brunette teenager thanked the branch member that brought them bottled waters. "Father… I think I'm ready to start learning the more advanced teachniques like cousin Neji did." Hanabi spoke up before taking a long chug of her water.

Hiashi was quiet as he thought about what his daughter had said. He finished the last of his water then smiled at his youngest daughter. "Hanabi if you can land three hits on me using the 8 Trigrams 64 Palms Technique then I'll gladly teach more advanced techniques." Hiashi told her with a grin.

Hanabi stood up and grinned at her father. "Those techniques will be mine once I return." Hanabi said with a slight grimace.

"Where are you going?" Hiashi asked bewildered.

"Bathroom!" Hanabi yelled back as she sprinted off to the bathroom.

The Hyuga clan head chuckled light-heartedly and shook his head at daughter.

"_I guess I'll take a bathroom break myself." _Hiashi thought to himself as his stomach began churning.

Upon reaching the main bathroom of the Hyuga's Main House, Hiashi found a branch member working with the plumbing. Noticing the clan head the branch member stood and bowed to Hiashi in an instant.

"Ah Lord Hiashi, sorry for the inconvience but this bathroom is currently out of order." He said still in his bowing form.

"That's quite all right. We do have ten other bathrooms in this compounds I'll just use another." Hiashi said with a slight grimace as his stomach began rumble.

"Lord Hiashi… are you well?" Asked the branch member with a raised brow.

Hiashi simply nodded and briskly made his way to another bathroom. He came across the same problem with this one as well, and with a low groan he made his way to the next bathroom which happened to be preoccupied by Hanabi. Hiashi was at his wits end, every bathroom he'd gone to had some kind of plumbing issue. Even the toliet in his private quarters was no good, but he'd yet to try every toliet for there was one left.

Hinata sat in her room thinking about what had happened seven years ago. It still tore at her heart, and seeing Naruto back in the village made the pain worse. What made things worse was the fact that she had to be around the one's who crushed her dreams so often during the day. The dark haired woman was brought out of her musings when a knock was heard at her bedroom door.

"Yes?" She answer after closing her journal.

"Hinata… are you decent?" Came her father's strained voice.

"Yes father." Hinata called out, allowing her father to enter the room.

She could instantly see something was wrong but she decided to wait, and see what her esteemed father could want with her today.

"How… are you today my dear?" Hiashi asked as he shifted his stance.

Unlucky for Hiashi his daughter went into a long monologue about her day starting from the time she awoke this morning. Just when he thought she was finished _"and", "then", or "next"_ came out of her mouth. Each sentence she spoke his stomach swirled in a different direction.

"_I… can't… take this!"_ Hiashi mentally thought as Hinata began talking once more. "That's great sweetie! Is your bathroom working!" Hiashi asked, cutting his daughter off about what she had for lunch.

"Yes but…" All Hiashi heard was yes and he shot into his daughter's private bathroom. The porcelin victim never stood a chance once Hiashi bowels erupted into shiny white bowl.

"Father… _*fart*… _are you… _*fart*… _ok?" Hinata asked, while her father nosily destroyed her private sanctuary.

"Yeah I'm just… _*poot*_ fine!" Hiashi called back, after dropping the last of his load.

"Um father… would you like for me to get you more toliet paper?" Hinata asked, pinching her nose closed.

Hiashi's eyes widened as he looked to his left to see a empty toliet paper roll.

"GODDAMNIT!" Came Hiashi's irritated voice.

A few blocks away a chuckling Buredo threw away a bottle as he passed a trash can. The discarded bottle read: _'Ultra Lax, Fast Acting for Instant Relief'_. Moments later he burst out laughing in the middle of the street. He soon vanished though after his snickers died down.

It was now almost dusk and there was a commotion; in the center of the village marketplace their was a huge crowd gathered. Upon closer inspection you could that they were gathered around something or more like someone. The sleeping person suddenly snapped their eyes open to see various people studying him. Ibiki Morino stood up and glared back at the crowd with as much killer intent as possible.

"What the fuck are you shitheads looking at!" He yelled then walked off. As he was traveling he passed a glass window. He then came to a halt mid-step then back stepped until he could see himself in the glass. On the outside his demeanor was as stoic as ever, but on the inside he was fucking livid. Whoever did this to him would die slowly.

Back at the Hokage Tower Kakashi was still dealing with Anko, Gai, Lee and now a badly swollen Shikamaru. Kakashi's normally high patience was running very low very quickly. Everyone stopped talking when the office door opened and Ibiki walked in. The reaction throughout the room was same… eyes wide, jaws dropped. The famed Ibiki Morino stood in front of them in a leather bustier and thong set, leather thigh length heeled boots, complete with makeup.

"I want those little fuckers brought to me by tomorrow morning…" Ibiki deadpanned. He then looked to his right and caught sight of Maito Gai. "The fuck happened to you? You know what I don't even care." He said before he turned to leave.

It was Anko who noticed the last little detail of his new look first, and she burst out laughing. On Ibiki's left ass cheek in white lettering was the word 'I'M' and on his right it read 'ANKO'S BITCH'.

"Oh I'm so gonna milk this for all it's worth." Anko cackled before skipping off after Ibiki.

Kakashi sighed then reached inside his drawer for his favorite book… except it wasn't there. Kakashi frowned and searched his drawer thoroughly before shrugging. He then went to get his back up only to find that missing, along with the back up for his back up.

"I'll… be right back." Said the nervous Hokage before flickering away. Minutes later Kakashi returned hyperventilating and sweating. "My precious…" Whimpered the man who copied over a thousand jutsu.

Shikamaru and the two bald beasts looked out the window to see a giant fire in front of the tower. Only the bonfire was made from every copy of Icha Icha in the entire village.

"This means war!" Kakashi growled then pulled out his Viewing Globe but that quickly went downhill when Kurenai, and Yoshino burst into office followed by many of the village's female population. Shikamaru quickly dove behind Kakashi's desk along with Gai and Lee.

"Lord Hokage I'm to understand that you, and your secret pervert group have been using the viewing globe to spy on the women's bath." Yoshino growled making Shikamaru whimper quietly.

"Now wait one second we have done no such thing!" Kakashi argued back.

"WE?" The three helpless bystanders questioned with wide eyes.

"Besides as skillful as we are as shinobi we wouldn't need the viewing globe." Kakashi argued unknowingly sealing his and his surbordinates' fates.

"Is that right?" Kurenai growled then cracked her knuckles.

"Oh they're good." Kakashi said as realization hit him then came the fists.

"NO! NOT AGAIN MOMMY!" Poor Shikamaru screamed out helplessly.

"AIIIIIEEEEE!" Gai and Lee screamed as the women stalked toward the hugging duo.

Their screams of pain were heard throughout the village as the sun set on Konohagakure.

"Priceless." Mishina said with a grin from their place atop the now Soren Monuement.

"Boy has this been a fun day." Kunato said with a sadistic smile.

"Oh you guys should've seen Hiashi running through the manor trying to find a bathroom." Teji said with laugh along with everyone else.

"I can't believe Ibiki-chan fell for the cute little girl selling cookies act." Takahime giggled.

"I think the best part is this right here." Hebimaru said as he watched Kakashi, Gai, Lee, and Shika get beat down inside the office. The rest of the group brought their binoculars up to their eyes to watch as well.

"Oh! Kurenai-san is stomping the hell outta Lee's balls!" Shikamari cheered with a grin.

"So Mishina what's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Kunato asked, he winced when Yoshino took the viewing globe to Kakashi's head.

"I was thinking we'd go to school." Mishina said with a cheeky grin.

"Sounds like fun on a bun!" Takahime chirped.

"Well I'm tired as hell so I'll see you guys at school tomorrow." Shikamari said with a yawn.

"Remember to beware of your parents." Kunato advised before he to yawned.

After a day of mischief the group known as Soran parted ways to their own homes. Tomorrow would hold even more fun for the chaos causing group of children.

_**~ [The Next Morning] ~**_

"Oh my god there he is!" A girl squealed.

"He is sooo hot! I would love to run my fingers through his adorable pink locks!" Said another female student.

The object of their current desires was none other than Hebimaru Uchiha and Kunato Namikaze. The two of them had just arrived at the academy with the rest of the Soran members. Today they were wearing their normal attire as opposed to their Soren outfits.

While Kunato ignored his admirers and kept walking inside with his sister. Hebimaru on the other hand relished in the attention the girls gave him, unlike his father in his younger days. Takahime growled before walking over to Hebimaru and latched on to his ear.

"OW! Taka lemme go! I wanna talk with the beautiful ladiesss!" Hebimaru cried as his younger sister yanked him all the way to class.

"_*sighs*_ so troublesome." Shikamari said, shaking her head at her friends' antics.

"It wouldn't be fun if they were any different." Teji said with a slight chuckle.

The last two members of Soran walked in the school ready for whatever the day was about to throw at them.

_**~ [Council Room] ~**_

"They're too troublesome to deal with." Sighed Shikaku Nara.

"For ones so young they're much smarter than we give them credit for. I mean using a high level genjutsu to change the look of the Hokage Rocks. To think that even Kurenai-san can't dispel, that really says something about their skill." Inoichi voiced.

"It was discovered that the jutsu has a time limit set on it, and Kurenai-san stated that it should expire within the week. So as impressive as they may be, Soren still must be punished." Chouza said with finality.

"If I'd known they'd be this much trouble I wouldn't have helped them." Sasuke said with his arms crossed.

"You did what!" Tsume Inuzuka growled at the Uchiha.

"Pipe down Tsume-san. I just provided them with the masks and bodysuits." Sasuke clarified.

The current council meeting was to determine what to do about the child group Soran. Other council members were more worried about something more troubling than a few pranks.

"Lord Namikaze is it true that your daughter Mishina possesses bijuu powers?" Asked elder council member Koharu.

Naruto who had been quiet the entire meeting finally opened his eyes. "Yes and so does her brother. You got a problem with that?" Naruto asked icily.

It was elder Homura who spoke up this time much to Naruto's annoyance. "How's that possible? The Kyubi should still be sealed inside of you, and the other villages still posses their new Jinchurikis." Came Homura's gruff voice.

"They were born with the power. Now can we get back to topic of this damn meeting?" Naruto suggested trying to avoid revealing too much about his twins.

"What do you mean they were born with it?" Questioned a member of the civilian council. This caused a chain reaction of questions that made Naruto glare at the pudgy man who opened his mouth.

"If Lord Namikaze is able to sire children with such abilities why not invoke the Clan Restoration Act?" Asked yet another member of the civilian council.

"Like hell you're using me as breeding stock!" Naruto roared, with the blond's outburst the room became quieter. The shinobi council shook their heads at the stupidity of the civilian side of the council.

"It would be best not to anger Namikaze-san." Shibi monotonously warned. Sadly his warning fell on deaf ears as another member of the civilian section spoke up.

"With children who can wield powers of a Jinchuriki without having to house an actual bijuu, our village would stand at the pinnacle of the shinobi world. "I say we vote on it." The elegantly dress woman suggested.

"A fine idea." Koharu said with a wry smile.

All ten members of the civilian side voted for proceeding with the CRA. Much to Naruto dsipleasure, "The Namikaze Clan votes against your little idea." Naruto growled out.

"The Uchiha Clan votes against it as well." Sasuke said with a nod to Naruto who nodded back.

"Hyuga also votes against the CRA." Hiashi stoically said.

"Yamanaka, Akimichi, and Nara are too against the CRA." Inoichi said after consulting with this old friends.

"Aburame will also vote against it." Said Shino's father.

"Inuzuka damn sure isn't in favor of it." Tsume growled.

"The Sarutobi clan would never vote against Boss!" Konohamaru shouted.

"The Haruno Clan will stand against the CRA as well." Sakio said tiredly.

"It seems we have a tie and its up to me to make the breaking decision." Kakashi said while reading a new book that he picked up. His new book was titled _'Icha Icha Tales of the Gallant Sage.'_

"Lord Hokage surely you see the benefit in the CRA." Homura said, trying to sway Kakashi to their side.

"Yea I do but I won't be subjecting my favorite student to such things against his will. I'm voting against the CRA." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"**After all these years you old fucktards still only care about power! Even when the shinobi world is at peace!" **Naruto growled out with crimson eyes.

"But Lord Namikaze as a shinobi you must've come to learn to expect the unexpected." Koharu pleaded.

"**Well how's this for unexpected… the Kyubi no Kitsune is no more." **Naruto revealed causing the entire room to look at him in shock.

And we're done, I hoped it wasn't too bad. I feel this chapter could've been a bit better so I decided to stop with a cliffhanger. Not to worry though the next chapter will reveal the meaning behind Naruto's words, and a peek at the story's antagonists.

Now for translations:

Soran - means Mayhem in Japanese.

Kaze no Shika - Means Wind Deer.

Buredo - means Blade.

Shorai Yogen-sha - means Future Seer.

Seiryu-ki - means Rectifier.

_{Next Time: Chapter 5: Revelations}_


	5. Revelations

_**Thank you to all my reviewers! You're comments causes me to try to write better each chapter so that your reviews may keep flowing. This chapter will be revealing a few things that needed to be revealed, so let's not chatter and get on with Chapter 5!**_

_**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 5: Revelations**_

_By: FireStyleTerrell_

"Naruto what do mean the Kyubi is no more?" Kakashi asked, finally finding a reason to take part in the meeting.

They stared at the blond man waiting for him to explain the meaning of his words. Naruto on the other hand was trying to find a way to carefully word it. He wasn't trying to give away too much information just yet, and he'd be damned if he let them force him to.

"It happened after I Konoha and arrived at the border of Oni no kuni…"

_*Flashback no Jutsu*_

"_Well what do we have here?" Came a rugged voice._

"_It seems we have ourselves a lost ninja boys." Said another voice as Naruto walked aimlessly through the forest. His eyes held no life to them and seemed to be in a trance… perfect bait for a crew of bandits._

"_Hey boss! I think he's deaf!" Shouted one of the lower ranked bandits before running up and clubbing Naruto across the back of the head._

"_Yuo! Be careful! He might look weak but never underestimate one of them shinobi." Lectured the boss bandit while Naruto laid face down in the dirt with blood pouring from his head._

"_Boss Jiyu… why don't we use him as ransom?" Said the Jiyu's right hand man._

"_That's a brilliant idea Hoku!" The stocky built man exclaimed. "We're in luck too! He's from Konohagakure! We're sure to get a nice sum for him!" Jiyu laughed after checking Naruto's headband._

"_Come on let's get this punk back to our hideout." Yuo said with a gleam in eye as he bound the now unconscious Naruto._

_~ [Someplace Dark] ~_

"_**Hm? If it isn't Naruto Namikaze… it's been a long time since you paid me a visit mortal." **__Bellowed the dreadful voice of the Kyubi no Kitsune. Naruto just sat there not saying a word and it irritated the hell out the fox. __**"What's this? Pain? Resentment? Oh-ho… and even a hint of hatred." **__Kyubi analyzed then chuckled at his container. The nine tailed kitsune smiled wickedly, he was never one to let an opportunity pass him by. __**"Aww is the kit hurting that the Uchiha took his cherry blossom away from him?" **__Kyubi asked, causing Naruto to flinch. __**"Even I could see the girl never loved you… she just settled for you until her true love returned… each time you hug her, each time you kiss or caress her, and every single time you fucked her… she was imagining it was the Uchiha!"**__ Kyubi goaded, watching the emotions play in Naruto's eyes._

"_No…" Naruto whispered._

"_**Yes! I'm sure that deep down you felt it, but you tried to ignore it. There's no telling how many times they fucked each other…" **__Kyubi prodded his smile widening as he felt the strain of the seal loosen a bit._

"_Sh-Shut up…" Naruto whimpered while covering his ears trying to block out the mocking voice of the giant fox._

"_**You would've given that girl the world, but in reality… she wouldn't have given you the time of day. You were just a tool to obtain what she had wanted for as long as she could remember!" **__The fox said and his eyes glowed as the seal loosened some more. Tears were falling down Naruto's face as the words bounced around his head. Old memories he'd tried to suppress began to surface. Memories of how Sakura treated him when they were younger, how she downplayed his abilities compared to Sasuke's, how she'd beat him verbally and physically, how she'd ignore him if he got hurt on a mission and made a beeline to check on Sasuke. Next came the time when Sasuke went to Orochimaru and she begged Naruto to bring him back to her, not to village, not to team seven, but back to her. Then there was her fake confession in the Land of Iron. All those things made Naruto sink deeper into the darkness, and Kyubi gained more control as he sunk. _

"_St-stop it… please…" Naruto cried as the memories and Kyubi's words repeated in his head. His heart wrenching tighter each time they played. The kitsune watched gleefully as his container writhed in agony, struggling to keep control of his emotions. Unfortunately he loved Sakura too much and now the pain she caused him was making him lose himself. Kyubi knew he was almost there he just needed to push him over the edge and he knew just how to do it._

"_**That isn't all she did to you is it?" **__Kyubi asked and Naruto froze. __**"She wanted him so bad that she went and took something very precious from you. Something that could never be replaced, She went and heartlessly took away your child's chance at life without a second thought. I mean she had to throw away the trash to make room for the new right?"**__ That final push was all he needed._

"_AAAAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" Naruto wailed. Darkness engulfed him and Kyubi's laughter echoed endlessly through his mind._

"_So when we get our money from Konoha where are we gonna go for vacation boss?" Yuo asked as they all sat around a campfire with Naruto tied to a tree._

"_**How about a one way trip to hell?" **__Suggested a deep voice. The bandits turned to their bound prisoner and met with his completely black out eyes. Naruto's dark side had found his way into the world again, but this time it was different… he brought a friend._

_The bandits watched Dark Naruto's iris' turn crimson and his black pupils turn into vertical slits. Red chakra poured from his body and began bubbling around him, burning though the ropes that held him to the tree. The demonic blond crouched down on all fours and nine chakra tails splayed out behind him. His eyes were much narrower, the whisker marks on his face grew darker and considerably wider, three inch fangs and claws extended from his mouth, fingers, and toes respectively. _

"_**Good evening mortals." **__Came a distorted mixture of both Naruto's and Kyubi's voice. The unfortunate outlaws were rooted to their place in fear unable to even attempt to run. This was the birth of the Oninomegan, __**"Let's… play." **__Kyubi said with a wicked grin and the slaughter commenced._

"_Lady Shion! Please wait! Where are you going!" Yelled an older male who looked to be in his mid-forties. The young priestess stopped her sprint and turned toward him with a serious look._

"_Can you not sense that evil energy…? It's steeped in darkness and dread… even more so than Moryo could ever reach." Shion told him before looking in the direction of the darkened sky. Only thing wrong with that was the fact that it was high noon and sunny, except for the place above the bandits' hideout. _

"_Lady Shion that's impossible-"_

"_Yokusei! That presence is too close to our village! As Head Priestess it's my duty to protect you all from evils such as this. I'm going to see what is threatening our land; you are to go get everyone inside their houses." Shion ordered him before taking off into the forest._

_Yokusei just sighed before going his own way to do what was ordered of him._

"_P-P-Please… sp-spare m-me…" Begged Jiyu as Dark Kyubi stalked toward him. Jiyu stared into the demon's glowing red eyes, and began to cry blood. The life fluid then began dripping from his ears, nose, and soon was spilling from his mouth. As Jiyu drowned in his own plasma, an ethereal form was pulled from his body. The demon smiled before devouring the soul of the once proud bandit leader._

"_**It seems I've gained a new power after taking control of this mortal."**__ Kyubi said gleefully as he licked his lips. Suddenly his mood changed after sniffing the death filled air. He smelt… a woman, turning around he came face to face with a wide eyed Shion._

"_N-Naruto?" She asked hesitantly then her gaze hardened when she heard his demented cackle. "No… you aren't Naruto." She realized as he turned to her fully ready to pounce._

"_**You'll make a very sweet little dessert." **__Kyubi stated with a sensual lick of his fangs. He lunged ready to tear into her beautiful skin, but suddenly his body halted. __**"What! Is he trying to regain control? No… this is something else."**__ He said after noticing the strange glowing pink symbol underneath him._

"_It's an Evil Entrapment Jutsu. Don't bother trying to escape, because the more evil you are the tighter it binds you." Shion explained with a smirk._

"_**Don't underestimate me bitch!" **__Kyubi growled and increase his chakra output only for the seal to hold true._

"_I wouldn't dare underestimate something as vile as you, which is why I used a Power Draining Jutsu as well." Shion explained to him._

_Kyubi did not like that one bit. The demon refused to be subdued by another mortal let alone a woman. He tapped into more of his bijuu chakra, switching over to his Version 2 Form. His sage cloak ripped away along with his top, and his skin slowly began to rip away from his body. Shion looked on in horror as the last of Naruto's humanity was torn away right before her eyes. With practiced ease Shion created several hand seals different from the known twelve, and a 20 x 20 ft square barrier was erected around the area of the demon. The transformed kitsune stared at Shion who stood outside the barrier with a look of sadness._

_Dark Kyubi looked nothing like Naruto would in the Version 2 state. His head was shaped more like the fox's with two black twelve inch horns protruding from the top of his head, black bat-like wings sprouted from his back, his tails were black tipped, his eyes stayed the same instead being completely white, and he stood up on his back haunches._

"_**You will release me woman." **__The voice had no trace of Naruto in its tone. It was a deeper distorted version of Kyubi's and it held twice the malice._

"_Fuck you! I have a better idea!" Shion yelled back furiously at the fox from hell. She completed another series of hand seals including the twelve commonly known ones. Kyubi watched her hold her hands up before pulling them apart. It was then he felt a tearing sensation in his body and he began howling. Moments later he was thrown into the left side of the barrier which shocked the hell outta him. He shook it off with a scowl before glaring at Shion._

"_**You'll pay for that you bitch! I'm gonna make sure you die very slowly when I get out of here."**__ Kyubi growled menacingly at the smiling priestess._

"_Oh I'm the least of your worries my friend." Shion said before gesturing to the right side of the purified prison. The beast turned to find Naruto Namikaze glaring dangerously at him. "Naruto I'll make this short and quick cause I can't keep this up much longer. I pulled your soul from your body and use a technique similar to the one my mother used against Moryo. Bottom line… it's up to you two to see who gains control of your body." Shion elaborated quickly as sweat trailed down her face._

"_So it's like the game of tug-o-war we had for each other's chakra except… this time it's for keeps. Whoever wins the other will cease to exist." Naruto said with a smile as Kyubi got to his feet._

"_**Perfect then I can be rid of you for good." **__The fox monster said with a toothy grin donning his muzzle._

_"Tch I seem to recall me winning the last round." Naruto boasted before dashing at the evil spirit who did the same. They met with a bright flash of red and blue chakra that quickly melded together, swallowing the two beings within the purple surge of chakra. The energy expanded outward shattering Shion's barrier and sending her into a nearby tree._

_Shion watched the huge dust cloud nervously with bated breath, until a sudden tornado of wind blew it away. The wind that breezed past her felt warm, secure, and… good. She opened her eyes to see a shirtless Naruto standing in front of her smiling._

"_Nice to see you again Shion." He said cheekily._

"_You're still a buffoon I see." Shion said with light laugh._

_*Flashback End*_

"Shortly after that the twins were born. So I guess you could say now I am the Kyubi no Kitsune." Naruto said with a sigh as everyone looked at him in awe.

"So to put it simply… you fused with the Kyubi and it became integrated into your being." Shikaku calculated with an astounding look.

"Yes." Naruto responded.

"Even more reason for the CRA! You've created a bijuu level kekkei genkai!" Homura exclaimed.

Naruto and the rest of the shinobi side sighed, "Your CRA wouldn't work anyway now if you excuse me its lunchtime and I'm hungry." Naruto said and rose from his seat to leave the council to their own devices.

"Naruto-san… before you go may I ask what you mean when you say it wouldn't work?" Hiashi asked curiously.

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks with his hand on the door handle, "By fusing with Kyubi you can say I became something akin to a half-demon. So my children would be born with demon chakra coursing through them… but the strain of childbirth causes some kind of chain reaction. Basically… they'd die before getting a chance to become your little bijuu bred meal tickets to glory." Naruto said chillingly before leaving the room full of stunned individuals.

"How is that possible? The infant should be immune to the chakra since its part of their genetic code." Homura mumbled out with wide eyes.

"*sighs* Homura-san an infant is fragile no matter what species. A human baby with demon level chakra stirring inside it is even more fragile. Look at it like this… an explosive is harmless until someone lights the fuse or a traumatic shock causes it to explode. In this case the infant is the explosive and the traumatic shock is the child birthing process. Childbirth isn't just hard on the mother; it's also hard on the infant as well." Kakashi voice from his spot at the head of the table.

"But that raises another question…" Chouza wondered out loud.

"How did Mishina and Kunato survive?" Inoichi asked taking the words right out of his friend's mouth.

"Shall I get you your regular Naruto-kun?" Ayame asked as the blond took a seat at the bar.

"Yea thanks Ayame." He told her tiredly. The Namikaze clan head wondered if this is what Sarutobi felt like after council meetings.

"You know you shouldn't zone out like that. It makes it easy for people to sneak up on ya." Said a well-known voice that made Naruto tense up.

"What are you doing here… pops?" Naruto asked as Sakio Haruno sat on the stool next to him.

"This is the first time we've seen each other since you got back and that's all you got to say?" Sakio asked before ordering a bottle of sake.

"I just saw you at the council meeting." Naruto said as he still stared at the picture on the wall of the Ichiraku's, Sarutobi, Iruka, and himself back when he was seven years old.

"Bah that doesn't count. Those things are too formal… and irritating for family to catch up. Now have a drink with your old man!" Sakio said cheerfully.

"I'm not your son-in-law anymore…" Naruto mumbled but Sakio heard him and his eyes showed a bit of sadness.

"I know my boy… I know, but you'll always be like a son to me even if you aren't married into our family." Sakio said with a warm smile.

Naruto finally turned to the pink haired man with softer eyes than when he entered his favorite eatery. "*Sighs* what we drinking?" Naruto asked.

"Dragon's Piss!" Sakio cheered making the blond sage sweat drop.

"Agh! School is so freaking bored!" Mishina yelled out, frustrated beyond words with how school was going so far.

"Come on Mishi-chan can't you just enjoy lunch?" Takahime asked before taking a bite of her cheeseburger.

"I agree with Mish." Said an equally frustrated Hebimaru. "Dad taught us all this history crap already. Hell I can already perform the Fireball Jutsu and activate my Sharingan." Hebimaru boasted.

"I don't have my Sharingan yet and I can't use the Fireball Jutsu as well as Hebi-niisan, but I can use the Shadow Shuriken Jutsu as well as basic Medical Ninjutsu." Takahime beamed happily.

"I can see into ones future if I touch them then focus my chakra, I can use the Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Rasengan, my Rasengan Barrier Jutsu I created, and the Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu. Oh and I have my Jinchuriki powers." Kunato told them nonchalantly.

"Wow little brother what were you up to while I was away?" Mishina asked haughtily.

"Training to become mother's replacement when the time comes. It's not like you got that much better than me in a year?" Kunato said with a scowl.

"Oh yea? Well not only do I have my Memory Search Technique, the Shadow Clones, Shuriken Shadow Clone Jutsu, the Rasengan, and my Jinchuriki powers, I can also use wind manipulation, three wind ninjustu, two genjutsu, Transformation Jutsu, a few Basic Sealing Jutsu, and my own Taijutsu style named Kaze-ken." Mishina boasted then stuck her tongue out at her younger brother.

Kunato just sat there stunned as he realized just how much difference a year can make.

"What about you guys?" Hebimaru asked the other two members of their group.

"Well my parents really haven't taught me any of the our clan jutsu so I only know the Wind Shunshin and when I use that is literally cuts my chakra in half." Shikamari replied sadly.

"I'm proficient in the Gentle Fist and I've combined it with these chakra channeling clawed gauntlets I have. I also have showed anyone my innovated style, and my only jutsu is the Replacement Jutsu." Teji said a bit ashamed.

"Here's an idea!" Mishina suddenly chirped then leant over to whisper something to her brother whose eyes widen. A rare fox-like grin broke out across the young boy's face. Kunato then passed it on to Hebimaru, who passed it onto his sister, and it went on until Shikamari received the message. They all sat around the lunch table with childish grins at what Mishina proposed.

"I think that's a great idea Mishi-chan!" Takahime exclaimed.

"Well we'll need to get out of school early to prepare." Mishina said as she held up her Soran mask and gave her comrades a toothy grin.

Lunch was over and all the students were back in their seats waiting for Temari-sensei. Well except for six of them Kunato and Hebimaru had three fan girls each trying to get them to go out with them. Unluckily for those poor girls the two boys were in Soran mode and their attitude changed drastically.

"You're irritating me… go away." They both said with hard glares.

"Alright class our first afternoon lesson will be on the Fourth Great Ninja War. You six! Sit your asses down!" Temari said with authority to the stunned fan girls.

"Um sensei we have something to do so we'll be leaving class early today." Mishina said after she stood up accompanied by the rest of Soran.

Temari met her cold gaze and they stared each other down, "Like hell you are." Temari told the children.

Mishina scoffed before shifting into her Soran outfit followed by the others. "You can't stop us so you have no choice but to let us go." Mishina said before darting out the window, and her fellow members followed suit. Temari stood there seething at the actions of not only Naruto's daughter but her own daughter as well. This couldn't continue and she'd be damned if she allowed a bunch of toddlers to overthrow her.

"Alright guys you have your missions. After you've completed them and gathered your supplies meet me at the designated location." Mishina ordered then all six of them fanned out to complete their given assignment.

It didn't take the abnormally smart children long to finish up their tasks, and now they all stood in front of their meeting place… Training Ground #44 aka The Forest of Death.

"You guys being here means you were able to gather what I told you. On that note I'd like to welcome you to Soran Ninja Academy." Mishina said proudly then hopped the gate.

"You guys scared?" Hebi asked nervously.

"Yeah." Came the three responses from Kazeshika, Taka, and Buredo. Their last friend just stared after his sister with a determined look, and suddenly leapt the fence to the forest.

With a gulp the last four members of Soran jumped over the fence and followed their leader into hell.

Hours later at Ichiraku's Naruto and Sakio sat there with an immense buzz from their sake drinking contest.

"You sould come to dinnerrr tonight." Sakio slurred. "Riha-chan misses youu dearbly." Sakio slurred out before taking another sip.

"I don't know…" Naruto said hesitantly.

"You can bring those twins of yours! I'm sure they'd loveee to meet theys Granny Haruno." Sakio said dizzily.

"Okay but we're leaving right after." Naruto told him with a smile.

"Yesh! Now waits right here while I go barfs. I gotta sober up or Riha-chan will kill me dead." Sakio said with a snicker before shakily making his way to the restroom.

"They're good people Naruto-kun. Don't punish them for whatever Sakura did to you." Teuchi said while cleaning some dishes. He had watched the two interact the entire time they were here, and if he didn't know any better he'd say they were really father & son.

"Yeah I guess you're right." Naruto said with a smile then paid for their time there.

"Alright Naruto my boy lets head home! Riha-should be starting dinner about now!" Sakio happily cheered.

"Feeling better Sakio-san?" Teuchi asked with a laugh.

"Man loads! That Dragon's Piss ain't no joke… hell I'm still a little lightheaded." Sakio told him as he went to pay for their drinks. He playfully scowled at Naruto when Teuchi told him that he took care of it already. "Trying to show me up eh boy." Sakio said before catching Naruto in a headlock.

"Come on pops we gotta go find the kids." Naruto said with a laugh. The first real laugh he's had since returning, and it felt kinda good. Moments later his two children stumbled into the Ramen place looking worse for wear.

"What happen to you two?" Ayame asked as she made her way over to check on them.

"Training!" They both said with a hand behind their head smiling childishly. The two of them reminded the waitress so much of Naruto when he was their age. Ayame smiled before leading them upstairs where she cleaned them up.

"Come you little troublemakers, we've been invited to dinner." Naruto told them with a small smile once they returned.

"By who father?" A curious Kunato asked.

"By family." Said the blond man with a smile. The twins looked at each other then back to their father with a wide grin and sparkling eyes.

"Yay!" They cheered before dragging their father out of the restaurant even though they didn't know where they were headed.

"Hey wait for me!" Sakio yelled running after the Namikaze trio.

Even if he wasn't completely healed Naruto was well on his way to recovery. Yet Sakura's action was sure to leave a permanent mark on the young man's heart. Time doesn't heal all wounds; it just makes them easier to deal with.

Taka and Hebi limped into their home after the first day of real training.

"Oh my goodness! What happened to the two of you!" Sakura cried after they entered the kitchen.

"None of your business." Hebimaru said coldly as he opened the fridge and grabbed two water bottles.

"Futachi you will tell me what the hell happened to you two." Sakura said with a scowl.

"First off, my name isn't Futachi its Hebimaru, and Secondly I don't have to tell you a damn thing." The young boy told his mother with a hard glare.

Sakura's jaw drop and she went to pop her son across the head. Sakura swung and hit air as her son now stood in the kitchen doorway glowering at her. His Sharingan now had two tomoe in one eye and one in the other.

"Don't touch me." He said emotionlessly then walked off to his room to sleep for the night.

Sakura vowed to deal with her rebellious son later, but first she wanted to talk with her daughter. "Sasukura sweetie tell mommy what happened to you and your brother." Sakura said with a smile.

The raven haired girl closed her eyes and smile back at her mother. "My name is Takahime not Sasukura." She said then turned to leave as well. When she reached the doorway she stopped. "Oh and mommy…" Takahime said sweetly.

"Yes dear." Sakura answered thinking one of her children finally came to their senses.

"You're annoying." The little girl said coldly as she turned slightly to reveal a one tomoe Sharingan.

Sakura just stood there flabbergasted at what just happened. "Sasuke did you see that?" Sakura muttered.

"Yea… my little girl awakened her Sharingan." He said proudly from his place at the table.

"No! I'm talking about how disrespectful they were being!" Sakura said angrily.

"Food's burning." Sasuke said with a bored tone as he walked out of the kitchen.

"Damnit!" Sakura yelled before tossing the smoking skillet into the sink. _"Naruto's twins have corrupted my poor babies. Something must be done about them."_ Sakura thought heatedly to herself.

_**~ [Elsewhere] ~**_

"So since you're here I'm guessing our priestess decided not to come along?" Asked a playful voice.

"The dumb bitch did herself in! Walked right into my goddamn spear!" Yelled a burly voice.

"Such a shame." Commented a much smoother voice.

"We needed her so we could obtain the Twelve Sacred Treasures of the Five Great Nations!" Growled a woman.

"Come now everyone. Have you forgotten about her children who now reside in Konohagakure? We'll have what we desire soon but we must take our time. Even though he can't match any of us their father is quite formidable." Said a voice that screamed it belonged to the leader of the ones who'd gathered in the shadows. "Usagi-chan has our dear Slug Queen revealed anything about the treasures hidden in Konoha?" The leader asked.

"No I'm starting to think she doesn't know anything at all. There wasn't even a reaction out of her when we first mention the treasures to her." The one known as Usagi said calmly.

"Well I guess it can't be help. What we desire are older than the Shodaime Hokage. Only someone from his era would even a have a hint regarding what we seek." The leader said with a sigh.

"Shall we make preparations to grab the brats?" The burly voice spoke.

"No not yet… we'll let them relax and get comfortable in their new home. Then swoop in once their guard in lowered." Came the leader's response.

"Who should be going to pick them up?" Asked the woman.

"Hmm? I think I'll send Saru-kun and Lord Inu. Saru's childishness will benefit us greatly and Inu will be as calm as a cucumber when their angry father attempts to interfere." Leader said amusingly.

"I'm not childish Tatsu!" Saru yelled out. "I just like to have a good time." Saru said with chuckle.

"May I kill their father once he interferes?" Inu asked coolly.

Tatsu was quiet and thought about what his comrade had asked of him, "Why not? I don't see the harm in doing so." Tatsu said with a toothy grin. "Now we of the Twelve Sovereigns let us feast! So that we may be full of energy for our future endeavors!" Tatsu hailed and the banquet began for the ones Shion had warned Naruto about.

_**~ [The Next Morning] ~**_

The students of Soran Academy were putting the finishing touches on the small school they built. It was nothing fancy just a small sized cabin with a single wide open room with two windows and a fireplace. Mishina had placed a few seals on the school to hide it from the predators inside the forest, as well as village patrols. Their school was set up in a nice open field deep inside the forest, so they could make as much noise as they wanted.

"Mishi I must say I'm impressed." Teji said with a smile as he swiped away the sheen of sweat that covered his forehead.

"Thanks! Now its break time!" Mishina said then flopped down into the soft grass.

Shikamari laid down next to her and gazed up at the passing clouds while everyone seemed to be meditating. In reality they were all doing different things. Teji was trying to count how the number of animals that surrounded them with his Byakugan, Kunato was trying to activate his future telling abilities without having to touch anyone, and the Uchiha siblings were balancing leaves on their foreheads using chakra. Suddenly Takahime opened her dark colored eyes.

"Mishi-chan… when will we go after mom?" She asked making everyone stop what they were doing. Prior to joining the group Teji and Shikamari were let in on Sakura's actions, and the Soran's main objective. They too were curious on when they'd strike against the pink haired harlot.

"She may not be as strong my dad but… she was still trained by a Sannin. We may be smarter than most kids, but your mom is unfortunately way smarter. Not to mention she has years of experience against us. In short if we go after her as we are now… we'd regret it big time." Mishina explained solemnly.

"Then what do you plan to do?" Hebimaru asked his blond rival.

"First I don't wanna go after her until Teji, Mari-chan, and you two learn the Shadow Clone Jutsu." Mishina told them making their eyes widen.

"Mish can we really learn that!" Hebimaru asked astounded.

"With hard work and determination you can do anything." She told him with wink then her eyes glazed over for a moment. "Oh this is perfect!" Mishina roared as she shot to her feet.

"Um Mishi-chan?" Teji asked with a worried expression.

"The Shadow Clone I left in class just dispelled and boy did it send good news! Apparently in three months the academy will be hosting its First Annual Sparring Tournament!" Naruto's daughter said with a mischievous smile.

"Okaaay and how is that perfect?" Shikamari asked extremely confused.

"Because not only will the students and teachers be performing but… so will our parents." Mishina Namikaze said devilishly.

"Then what the hell are we sitting around for! We got work to do!" Hebimaru shouted as he pumped his fist in the air.

With that in mind the children of some of Konoha's best shinobi began training for a single goal. To take down Sakura Uchiha.

**_Alright! And we're done guys! Hoped you finally got some answers but sure there will be more questions now, like how did the twin survive and who the Twelve Sovereigns really are. But I'm not gonna tell so you'll have to wait for the next explosive chapter where the tourney will take place. They'll be another little neat treat in for you guys. So i shall have it posted next Thursday! {Next Time: Chapter 6: Confrontation}_**


	6. Confrontation

_**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 6: Confrontation**_

_By: FireStyleTerrell_

**~o~**

"OHHH! WITH THAT DEVASTATING UPPERCUT WE MOVE ON TO THE FINALS OF OUR 1ST Annual Parent-Teacher-Student Sparring Tournament!" Yelled the commentator after Kunato's finishing move. "Alright now before we announce the pairings for the finals we'll hear a word from the Headmaster of the Ninja Academy… Iruka Umino!" Declared the bearded tuxedo wearing man.

Iruka stood in front of everyone and looked at his students with a proud smile. "Well we've certainly had very entertaining morning." Iruka chuckled along with the crowd. "Well I'm very proud of both my present students and past students. They've showed exceptional skill, and I believe they'll only get stronger." Iruka said happily making the audience roar with cheers. "So without further ado let's begin with the drawing for the final rounds." Iruka said as he was handed a box.

They all watched as Iruka pulled out slips of paper then his assistant wrote something down of her clipboard. After they were done Iruka had a strange look on his face which put the crowd on edge. The veteran jonin walked over to the dry board and began to display the pairings.

"Oh shit…" Karin said with wide eyes as she read the pairings.

The board read:

'1st Round: Kaze Shika vs. Shikamaru Nara'

'2nd Round: Tenten Hyuga vs. Taka'

'3rd Round: Buredo vs. Neji Hyuga'

'4th Round: Sasuke Uchiha vs. Shorai Yogen-sha'

'5th Round: Hebi vs. Naruto Namikaze'

'6th Round: Sakura Uchiha vs. Seiryu-ki'

"Uh… any special requests?" Iruka asked hesitantly.

"No holds barred." Came the voices of all six members of Soran.

"No way! We aren't doing that someone might get hurt!" Tenten exclaimed with a worried expression.

"Scared Tenten? Why not give them what they want? I think their little pranks have gone unpunished long enough." Neji said as he remembered waking up one morning with his hair tied to the bed post. That prank resulted in his new haircut which left his hair just barely passing his shoulder blades.

"So then is it all agreed? We beat the lil' devils into the ground." Stated an unusually hyped Shikamaru. He was still sore from his Hot Spring and Office Beating.

"Then if all parties agree we'll begin the first round of the finals." Iruka announced causing the crowd to cheer as the two Nara clan members faced off.

"Alright you guys you may begin when ready." Said Iruka before stepping back out of the way.

Shikamaru went over countless plans in his head. His daughter hadn't really showed anything new in her previous matches. She beat all her opponents using her Wind Shunshin and simple academy taijutsu. But as Shikamaru stared into the eye holes of her Soran mask, he could feel something had changed in his daughter over the past three months.

"Are you done trying to sort through your next two hundred moves… daddy?" Shikamari asked.

"You little… I'm gonna wish you never set me up in the hot springs!" Shikamaru said angrily creating the rat hand sign. "Shadow Possession Jutsu!" The elder Nara called out.

Kaze Shika just stood there watching her father's shadow lunge toward her. Without even trying to evade she allowed the shadow to attach to her own, and that action brought a smile to Shikamaru's lips. "Shadow Possession Jutsu… complete." Shikamaru said confidently.

Suddenly his senses started ringing resulting in him swiftly moving his head to the side, and the Nara clan head watched a kunai sailed past him straight into his daughter's chest.

"Shikamari!" Temari screamed while the crowd gasped.

_*poof*_ the youngster went up in smoke leaving her parents with racing hearts along with the audience. _"When did she learn the shadow clone-" _Shikamaru's train of thought was cut short when he shifted his body to avoid three more kunai. The kunai embedded themselves into the ground a few feet in front of him. The kunais' shadows expanded then to their surprise Kaze Shika rose up from the dark circle.

"Shadow Teleportation… success." The Nara heir said mockingly.

"What… the… fuck?" Were Temari's words after witnessing her child's jutsu.

"You like? I made in myself." The young troublemaker said in a condescending tone. "Trust me daddy… there's more than that up my sleeve." Shikamari said sweetly.

"Shikamaru pull yourself together!" Temari yelled out to her husband.

The goatee wearing clan head gathered his bearings and started thinking up another two hundred moves. _"This has become too damn troublesome. What else has she learned… and who the hell taught it to her."_ Shikamaru thought as his daughter started creating a new set of hand seals.

"Wind Style: Shadow Balloon!" Everyone watched Soran's shadow user sit cross-legged on her shadow that turned into a dark bubble and rose into the air. Floating about three feet in the air Shikamari made more hand signs. "Ninja Art: Dark Needle Rain." Kaze Shika said calmly before Shikamaru had to dodge a slew of black spikes that flew down from her balloon.

"_This is unreal! They're just kids… right?"_ Tenten thought as she looked from the Nara heiress to the rest of Soran's members.

"Now for the finale." Came Shikamari's emotionless voice. The little girl vanished into the shadow balloon and the needle assault halted, much to Shikamaru's relief.

The dark orb started violently stretching and deforming, it grew longer and molded itself into shape. Shikamaru looked on in an almost terrified manner as his first born child revealed another new technique on him.

"Ninja Art: Shadow Dragon Jutsu." Kaze Shika said as she now sat atop the head of a thirty foot long Chinese dragon silhouette. "Get him." Shikamari ordered. With a powerful roar the dark serpent flew at Shikamaru who stood there with wide eyes. The dragon wrapped around Shikamaru, then reverted into a single shadow on the ground connecting between Shikamaru and his daughter.

"Shadow Possession Jutsu… complete." Kaze Shika said as she removed her mask to reveal a triumphant smirk. "While you waited until our match to start planning two hundred moves ahead… I was already four hundred ahead as I starting planning while Iruka-sensei gave his speech. I counted on you freezing up when you saw my techniques, so I expended my chakra using all my high level ones to throw you off. Just like I thought you were so astonished that you forget about the match." Shikamari explained to her still shocked father. "I win." Shikamari said then released her hold on him.

"What how!" Shika yelled out only for his daughter to point downwards.

Shikamaru looked down to see he was standing out of bounds. He was so enthralled with her explanation he hadn't noticed she had walked him out of the circle. The judge shook off his surprise as did everyone else and the crowd erupted with applause.

"LADIES AND GENTS THAT WAS ABSOLUTELY UNBELIEVABLE! IF WE GOT THAT MUCH HEART POUNDING EXCITEMENT FROM THAT MATCH, I CAN ONLY IMAGINE WHAT'S TO COME FROM THE REST." The announcer screamed.

"Will the fighters for round two please step inside the ring?" The ref asked. Tenten and Taka stood opposite of each other. Tenten summoned a short sword from the seal that she had sewed into her pant leg, and Taka just stood there with her head down.

"Are you gonna use the same tactic your friend did? Try to shake me up with a jutsu you shouldn't even be able to use. Sorry but that won't work on me since I've already prepared myself for anything." Tenten said with a confident smirk.

"No… that was Kaze-chan's plan not mine. It's funny though… you adults have this misconception that out of the many requirements for jutsu that age is one of them… you're wrong. As long as you have the right amount of chakra, the same chakra nature, the means to understand how the technique works, and enough training under your belt… you can learn any jutsu no matter what your age is." Taka explained making a few of the much older people in the crowd nod their heads in agreement.

Tenten suddenly felt like she was in the academy again, but she'd be damned if she allowed this pint sized squirt school her. "What makes you think you can use such techniques?" The Weapon Mistress asked.

"The key to learning and getting stronger is… knowing your limits and pushing beyond them. After all these years of being around your friend Lee you still haven't learned that… anyone can be a genius if they have the guts to never give up." Taka said before snapping her head up. Tenten felt a shiver run through her body while her eyes expanded open. "A genjutsu…" Tenten said while looking around the now empty courtyard of the academy.

Then the world shifted and Tenten found herself at Konoha General Hospital. She decided to humor the young child and walk through the busy halls. Tenten caught a glimpse of another woman with her bun hairstyle. Upon closer inspection Tenten found it was her that was trekking through the hospital. Tenten smiled and followed after her double who ended up going into a room on the second floor. Tenten gasped and blushed when she entered the room, she found herself giving her husband a blowjob. For what felt like the next hour Tenten watched her and Neji's raunchy hospital scene.

"This little girl sure has a vivid imagination…" Tenten voiced as Neji ejaculated into her other self. Even she had to admit it turned her on a bit watching them go at it. Tenten continued to curiously watch as her counterpart got up from the hospital bed without so much as a word. She began fixing her clothes while Neji laid sprawled out on the bed trying to breathe.

"I always wondered which genius was better at fucking… unfortunately Sasuke-kun is slightly better than you Neji." Tenten said before her transformation dropped and Sakura now stood over the Hyuga prodigy.

"What the hell? Sakura?" Neji was dumbfounded.

"So did you enjoy fucking with the Uchiha matriarch?" Sakura asked with an innocent smile.

"You…BITCH!" Neji roared then lunged at the pink haired woman. Sakura caught him with her chakra scalpel and he collapsed back down onto the bed.

"I don't see why you're so mad it's not like you and Tenten are together." Sakura said as she cuddled with the paralyzed Hyuga. "If I remember correctly your family told you to break it off with her, after she found out she was pregnant two weeks ago. Isn't she the one who put you in the hospital because you sided with your family?" Sakura asked making Neji's scowl deepen. Tenten on the other hand was starting to feel a bit on edge. This no longer felt like a genjutsu to her, and she didn't like it one bit.

"Fuck you Sakura! You're a twisted little slut! That's probably why Naruto left because he discover how fucked up you are!" Neji growled showing more emotion than he had in a longtime. Sakura slapped him hard across his face and playfully glared at him.

"Now now no need to be so mean Neji-kun. You should be glad you a got chance with this tight wet pussy." Sakura said seductively. "The only one allowed to even look at me the way you were is Sasuke-kun." She said as she stroked his hair.

"I thought you were Tenten! There is no way I'd ever willingly fuck you! I wonder what your precious Sasuke will think about your curious adventure when he returns from Kumo?" Neji's comment caused Sakura to grip his hair very tightly and her eyes hardened.

"Trust me you arrogant prick this was a one time deal, but if you wanna keep up the threats then I can play that game to. I'm sure Sasuke would be thrilled to find out you came inside me." Sakura said coldly causing Neji's eyes to widened as he realized that he indeed came inside her. Sakura's laugh brought him back to his senses and he glared daggers at her. "Like I would ever let myself get knocked up by you. I'm smarter than that, but don't forget who Tenten's doctor is. You wouldn't want anything to happen to your precious child would you?" Sakura asked with a smile that disgusted Neji to no end.

"You're fucking insane." Neji said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe so. Anyhow I've got work to do… see ya Neji-kun." Sakura said sweetly.

After she left many thoughts ran through Neji's mind until all he could do was lay there and cry. The hospital faded and they were back at the empty academy. Tenten still held her confident smirk but inside something was stirring.

"Interesting illusion you had there you went even went so far and used your own mother." Tenten said to the quiet child.

"Don't play like the puzzle isn't starting to come together. You wondered about Neji-san's sudden uprising against his family, you wondered why he became so protective when it came time for doctor visits, and I'm sure you even noticed the looks he had whenever you two made love. You even questioned his fierce reaction when Ino-chan revealed Namikaze-san's reason for leaving. You always felt his aura change whenever Sakura was around, but you could never figure out why." Taka elaborated making the older kunoichi shake a bit. "So what will you do?" The young Uchiha asked after she released the genjutsu and they were back in the real world.

Tenten looked over to her family and tears cascaded down her face then… she snapped. "WHY WOULD YOU SHOW ME THAT!" Tenten screamed as Taka tried her best to avoid the sword swipes.

"Uh-oh… I think maybe Taka pushed her too far." Teji whispered to Hebimaru.

"That may be true… sometimes it's best to let sleeping dogs lie." Came Kaze Shika's voice.

_*Crack*_

"SASUKURA!" Sakura screamed.

Taka had been struck by the blunt side of Tenten's blade. Moments later the upper right portion of her masked crumbled to the ground. Blood trailed down from the small cut on her forehead. Tenten froze as Taka's one visible eye glared dangerously at her.

"That's how you were able to dodge me and put me under a genjutsu…" Neji's wife said as she stared into Taka's fully developed three tomoe Sharingan.

"Fire style: Wing blade." Taka said calmly and her arms became enveloped in red fiery hawk wings. In a blink of an eye the two females stood with their back to the other, with Taka's left arm extended in attacking position.

Suddenly blood exploded from Tenten's abdomen, and a searing pain coursed through her wound. She collapsed to her knees with clenched teeth holding her stomach, but the scorching feeling wouldn't stop for nothing. Tenten's thoughts went back to what had been revealed to her and her anger spiked again. She grabbed her sword and managed to stand up on shaky legs. Pointing her sword at the young child she smiled, but this time there was no animosity in her eyes.

"One more go… this isn't over yet." Tenten strained out.

"No this is over because if you continue this you'll cause your wound to become more severe…" Taka said with her eyes closed then snapped them open when Tenten charged toward her. "MAGATAMA SHARINGAN!" The little girl cried out. The second her new Sharingan met Tenten's chocolate brown eyes she stopped her charge. Tenten then took her own sword and stabbed herself in both thighs.

"Aaaagghh! What the fuck!" Tenten screamed. She looked to Taka for an explanation but she just turned away from her.

"Sorry I don't explain my techniques to my enemies. Ref call the match… I win she can't move." Takahime said shakily.

"Winner Taka!" The ref yelled and the crowd erupted once more. Takahime fell forward but was caught just in time by her older brother.

"Sorry Hebi-niisan… I know I wasn't supposed to reveal my new Sharingan… but it was the only way to stop Tenten-san before she hurt herself.

"It's ok sis… go ahead and sleep…" Hebimaru told her and she closed her eyes and fell into a blissful rest.

Sasuke now analyzed his children with narrow eyes, and countless thoughts ran across his brain. Just what have they been doing these past three months? He didn't know if them being around Naruto's children were good… or bad. He was determined to find some answers after this was over.

Neji and Buredo went over to Tenten to help her up, but before they could assist her she grabbed them both in a bone crushing hug. Both of the Hyuga men were caught off guard.

"Neji… you don't need to hold onto your shame any longer… you didn't know it was her." Tenten whispered into her husband's ear.

Neji's eyes enlarged he then pulled away from his wife and stared at her. "You… you know? About that day in the hospital?" He asked hesitantly. She nodded before pulling him down into a kiss.

"Tenten allow me to get you some medical attention." Lee said with his nice guy smile. The family of three sweat dropped at the taijutsu expert's weirdness. His nice guy poses looked even more uncomfortable with his still growing hair and eyebrows.

Once they had Tenten clear from the ring Neji and Buredo faced off with each other.

"My son… how strong have you become?" Neji asked as he slipped into his Gentle Fist stance. His answer came in the form of shadow clones surrounding him. What put the older Hyuga on edge was their stance.

"Father… you're within our divination… 8 Trigrams 64 Palms: 8 Point Star Formation." All eight Buredo's called out before they attacked. Neji got over his shock and began spinning.

"Rotation!" Buredo's father called out.

"WOWZERS! THE HYUGAS AREN"T WASTING TIME! THEY"RE STARTING OFF BIG RIGHT FROM THE START!" The commentator shouted into his mic as the jutsu's clashed.

Everyone knew of the Hyuga's ultimate defense, so they were shock when what they expected to happen didn't. Neji's rotation slowed and when he stopped everyone saw that his top was in tatters and his torso was bloody. All seven shadow clones were still intact which shouldn't have been.

"NEJI!" Tenten screamed surprised at her husband's condition.

"So… like Hinata… you've taken to using your own style of the Gentle Fist." Neji stated as looked down at the clawed gauntlets on Buredo's hands.

"You chose the wrong move to use to block my attack. The rotation is a chakra based defense… our techniques cut through chakra. All I had to do was compress my chakra into a thin precise needle and shoot it at you while you were spinning. Much like Hinata-neechan's techniques." Buredo said before his clones went poof.

"You should take your friends advice about not explaining your techniques to your enemy." Neji said then launched a palm strike to the boy's chest.

"And you should take my friend's advice about not underestimating us." Teji said still standing from his father's attack.

The gentle battle followed moments later, Buredo smacked his opponent's two fingered thrust to the side, and delivered one of his own into Neji's upper thigh. For minutes onward the two of them went on trying to close the other's tenketsu's. As the two graceful but brutal Hyuga's battled on, many calculating eyes were watching as they had the previous matches. Two of the main spectators were the elders Homura and Koharu. With each fight their eyes lit up even more. Here they were trying to breed a few super children when they already had them. Now they just wanted to see what the last three could do.

Back in the ring Neji felt something was off even though he knew he had been striking his son, it was as if he weren't affected at all. Not to mention his body hurt like hell, those steel claws of his definitely proved to be a great innovation. Even thought he was enjoying the spar with his son, he had to end this and that's when he saw the opening. Instead of attacking with a chakra induced palm thrust, Neji lightly pushed his son backwards and shifted his stance.

"Now who's in who's divination… 8 trig-" Neji was cut off from calling out his technique by his son's voice.

"16 Trigrams… 1,024 Palms!" Buredo called out.

"Teji! No!" Shikamari yelled out while Neji stood there in fear as he stared in his son's eyes. His usually plain eyes were now a light green highlighted yin-yang symbol. His chakra was the same color and it rolled off of him in waves

Teji vanished with speed that could rival a weightless Lee. "64 Palms!" Came Teji's echoed voice. Neji was barraged with 64 hits faster than he could see even with his Byakugan active. "128 Palms!" Teji said again as the blinding assault continued on Neji. "256 Palms!" Blood erupted from Neji's mouth and Buredo's faltered his attack. Then the force backfired on him. Neji went down face first while Teji fell to his knees in tears. His mask had shattered and his coat was shredded a bit. "Ref! Call the match!" Teji screamed out.

The proctor checked Neji's vitals and found him still alive and named Teji the winner. The referee who happened to be a skilled medic ninja began healing the damage done to the older Hyuga. Sakura ran over to assist since she was Assistant Head Medic of the Hospital. Shikamari ran over and caught Teji before he fell face first on the ground. The rest of Soran surrounded the two of them with worried expressions.

"It hurts… my body feels like I was the one who was hit with that jutsu, and my vision is blurring…" Teji said weakly.

"You idiot! I told you not to use that jutsu! I told you it was beyond your capabilities right now!" Shikamari scolded.

"I know… I'm sorry Shi-chan." Teji said before falling asleep in his friend's arms.

"He needs some extreme rest." Takahime voiced sadly.

"Tch this is about to cause a lot of trouble for us." Mishina said as she looked down at her fallen friend.

"He shouldn't have used one of our forbidden jutsu… he might've cause himself some serious damage." Takahime said while she checked him over with her medical jutsu. "The worse of the damage is the torn muscles in his arms and legs… he also might've temporarily blinded himself as well." Taka said dejectedly.

"Shit…" Kunato said with a sigh.

"What… was that?" Asked Neji as he limped over to the children. "Just what exactly have you kids been up to?" He strained out. "If he'd actually finished that…" Neji just stood there looking down at his son. Even he knew the boy's actions would bring about trouble that none of them needed right now.

"Lucky for you that Iruka-sensei agreed to a brief intermission before the last three matches. Now you five have some explaining to do." Naruto said with a hard gaze as Neji, Tenten, Shikamaru, Temari, Sakura, and Sasuke stood next to him.

"We don't have to you anything… but since you're our parents we'll tell you something." Takahime said irritated.

"All of us took the basic scrolls of our families' jutsu, and from those we created our own techniques. Each one of us has a jutsu that we can't handle yet, so we sealed those six jutsu in our Forbidden Jutsu Scroll…" Kunato told the seven worried and angry parents.

"That 16 Trigram move was one of them?" Neji asked while he held his ribs. The children nodded and kept their gaze to the ground.

"What about that new Sharingan of yours?" Sasuke asked while looking at his daughter.

"No my Magatama Sharingan isn't one of them… it just leaves me super exhausted." Takahime told her father.

"What are they?" Sakura asked. "What are your forbidden jutsu?" Sakura asked with a scowl.

"Like we'd tell you." Hebimaru scoffed.

"Do you understand what you've done showing off like that? You've all made yourselves targets!" Temari yelled.

"And not just targets for enemies outside the village… inside as well." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"Now isn't the time for this talk… I'm gonna take my husband and son to the hospital." Tenten said calmly. She retrieved Teji from Shikamari's care and the trio slowly made their way to Konoha General.

"The intermission is almost over I've gotta go prepare." Hebimaru said emotionlessly.

"As do we." Mishina voiced. The three battle ready children walked away from their parents and friends in order to prepare for what was to come.

"Little pricks." Naruto deadpanned.

As he turned to walk away as well along with Sasuke they were halted. "Wait. Namikaze-san… Uchiha-san." Shikamari said now looking at the adults. Her parents were now curious as to the serious look in the young girl's eyes. "Be careful in the coming matches… we're all strong but those three are farther ahead of the rest of us." Shikamari said while looking in the direction her friends went.

"What do you mean farther ahead?" Sasuke asked curious as to how strong his son had gotten.

"Did you think you'd all have normal children? We're all the offspring of geniuses… Neji was known as the Hyuga Prodigy from the cadet branch, Sasuke the Uchiha Genius, Sakura the Brightest Mind of her Class, Shikamaru the student who held an IQ of 200, Temari the Kunoichi as smart as her husband, and then there's Naruto Namikaze. Your children aren't even in the double digit age range, and yet they're already stronger than you were in your academy days." Shikamari stated making the parents think a little.

"But that doesn't explain why you told us to be careful." Naruto said blandly.

"Hebimaru… he wants to prove that he's more than his clan's name, or more than the son of Sasuke Uchiha. He wants to be recognized for his own power… much like Konohamaru-san once did. Kunato… he wants to prove that he's just as good as his older sister. He wants to stand side by side with her at the top of the spire." Those two want recognition and everyone knows how determination can push one to be stronger. Both of them can use their strongest jutsu without the adverse affects. Meaning their forbidden jutsu isn't prohibited to them." Shikamari explained making the adults eyes widen.

"What about Mishina?" Naruto asked then frowned when he noticed the change in Shikamari's eyes.

"Mishina… she's our leader for a very good reason. She our number one friend we can count on, she's there for us when we need her, she protects us even though we can protect ourselves, and she has a kind heart just like her father." Shikamari said with a warm smile. "But… I would strongly advise you to give up before the match begins Sakura." The Nara heiress said with a solid stare.

"What?" They all said at the same time.

"Mishina doesn't want recognition, a parent's love, or even to protect her precious people. She got stronger for one reason… vengeance." Takahime said emotionlessly. "That little girl contains a very large amount of hate for you, and you three… old team seven should know just how dangerous an avenger can be." Said the Uchiha heiress before she reset her mask on her face.

"We didn't tell you all this to try and stop it… we told you so could be prepared for the inevitable. Those three are not gonna stop until they've beat you into the ground. I think that's why Teji used his jutsu… he wanted to show you stupid adults that we are not to be taken lightly. So you can underestimate the strongest three members of Soran if you want…" Kaze Shika expressed ominously while putting her mask back on.

"You'll surely regret it." Takahime finished then they both vanished.

The adults were left standing there with astonished looks on their faces. Their children basically just told them they were about to get their asses kicked.

"I knew we shouldn't have fucked that night. Now look what we've done, we done went and created little hellions." Shikamaru complained with a sigh.

"Huh?" Naruto questioned.

"Your insane teammates orchestrated a little sex party five years ago." Said a blushing Temari.

"So that's why they're all around the same age except for Sasukura who's a year younger." Sakura revealed.

"Perverts." Naruto deadpanned then walked away to prepare for his match with Hebimaru.

"Homura… those young ones are powerful… maybe a bit too powerful for ones so young." Koharu said with a scowl as they watched everyone return to their seats.

"Yes… if anyone was paying attention they'd noticed that the fights have become bloodier as they advanced. Someone just might die by the end of this little tournament." Homura voiced thoughtfully.

"Well just a little while ago you two were ecstatic about the children's potential." Said a voice that almost gave the two of them a heart attack.

"What are you doing here Xianzo?" Homura asked the seven year old boy who sat on the row of benches below them.

"Oh nothing much… just wanting to see my future competition." The dark haired boy told the two elders with an even darker grin. The youngster was sporting a black long sleeve shirt with an open black chunin vest over it, black jeans held up by a black leather belt, black steel toe boots adorned his feet, black leather gloves, and obsidian colored shades covered his eyes, finally a black diamond rested in both his ears.

"Honestly what is with you and black?" Koharu asked.

"Oh come on you know it looks good on me Granny Koharu." Xianzo said cynically.

"Drop your sarcasm boy." Homura told with a scowl.

"Or what… old man." Xianzo asked darkly. Homura looked into boy's doujutsu and sweat began to form on his brow. "I'd watch how you talk to me… you might have been pals with my father but I'm not him. I'll kill you without a second thought… remember that." Xianzo said as small black sparks emitted from his body for a moment.

The young boy stopped his killer intent and vanished leaving two nervous elders. "He's another one that must be dealt with. I don't know what Danzo was thinking when he sired that boy for his experiments." Said a tired Homura.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE IT'S TIME WE GET BACK TO THE ACTION THAT'S BEEN GOING ON ALL DAY TODAY! WE'VE SEEN THE FIRST THREE MATCHES OF FINALS NOW ITS TIME FOR THE REST! WITHOUT FURTHER ADO THE 4TH ROUND OF THE FINALS… SASUKE UCHIHA VS. SHORAI YOGEN-SHA!" The commentator screamed out and the crowd roared right along with him.

"So… I've been told to take you seriously." Sasuke said as he drew his wakizashi.

Kunato simply discarded his mask and tossed it to Taka for safe keeping. Kunato opened his eyes and Sasuke frowned a bit. In the boy's left eye was his Oninomegan, but his right eye was something totally different. It was like a continuously shifting purple kaleidoscope.

Naruto looked at his son's eye and his own orbs widened a bit. "Sasuke! He has his mother's doujutsu! He can see the future! He already knows your every move!" Naruto shouted out making Sasuke's eyes widen. He activated his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and channeled lighting chakra into his sword.

Kunato held his hand out in front of him until a glowing blue swirling ball formed in his hand. Naruto's son grabbed the spinning ball of chakra then crushed it. Each person present watched in amazement as the whirling chakra spun its way up Kunato's arm. It continued until what looked to be a ribbon extended from his shoulder swaying in the wind.

"What the fuck!" Sasuke muttered while he stared at the boy's swirling chakra covered arm.

"**Rasengan: Armament." **Came Kunato's demonic edged voice.

**~o~**

Aw man now that was an awesome flowing chapter. Things are about to be getting explosive with these last three matches, and we have another antagonist Xianzo Shimura. Son of Danzo Shimura. His back story will be revealed soon but not just yet he'll be keeping his mysteriousness, as well as keeping his doujutsu secret for now. Boy Sakura's troubles are really piling up, sad thing is that's only the beginning of what she's, as well as what she'll be doing. Kunato's doujutsu he inherited from Shion will be named Shoraigan since there's no name for it. Shoraigan came from "Shorai no me" meaning Future Eye. Takahime's Magatama Sharingan is NOT her form of the Mangekyo. It's something totally different, and No Hebimaru won't have it either. Each child has their own secret jutsu. I'll try to have pictures post of everyone soon (^_^) _{Next Time: Chapter 7: Confrontation Pt. 2}_


	7. Confrontation Pt2

_**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**_

_**Chapter 7: Confrontation Pt. 2**_

_By: FireStyleTerrell_

**~o~**

Sasuke sliced, swiped and stabbed at the little boy, but he dodged every attack attempt on his person. As he was about to attack again his body froze and his eyes starting burning. Moments later his Sharingan faded from his eyes, Sasuke glared at the young Namikaze with onyx eyes before his Sharingan reactivated.

**"What's wrong Uchiha-san? Trouble controlling your precious Sharingan?" **Kunato asked flatly.

"Whatever you're doing … STOP IT!" Sasuke yelled before running at Kunato with a Chidori.

Kunato smiled then met Sasuke's Chidori with his glowing Rasengan enveloped arm. The clash sent Kunato backwards while Sasuke stood there trying to catch his breath. In the audience Naruto's eyes narrowed at his son.

_"What's your weakness Kunato?"_ Thought Naruto, while his son ducked under Sasuke's wakizashi and tried to deliver an uppercut.

Sasuke leant back then attempted to kick his assailant only for him to use his leg as leverage to jump higher out of the way. While in the air Kunato grasped his rasengan powered right arm with his left hand then created a Rasengan.

"Do you think I'm gonna stand here and let you dive down on me with that?" Sasuke snidely asked with a smirk.

**"That's right… don't move… Rasengan Cannon!"** Kunato roared and the swirling orb came flying at the Uchiha clan's head.

"Shit!" Sasuke channeled chakra to his feet, and jumped out of the way of the ball of chakra hurtling toward him.

**"Rasengan Saber!" **Kunato came sprinting out of the smoke with a saber made of the chakra from his right arm. The two swordsmen clashed and even though Sasuke was the more experienced blade wielder, he couldn't land a hit due to Kunato's Shoraigan. Kunato was in the same boat as he couldn't land a hit due to Sasuke's experience and his Sharingan. Their blades met one more time before Kunato pushed off and jump backwards a bit. His saber dispersed and he then closed his Shoraigan eye. The Oninomegan in his left started glowing, and Sasuke dropped his wakizashi.

"Aaaghh! What the hell!" The raven haired man growled out through gritted teeth with his eyes wrenched closed. Kunato's eye stopped glowing and he took a moment to catch his breath before he began creating another form from his arm.

**"Rasengan… Crossbow." **The arrow rotated as he prepared to fire it off.

"Sasuke get up!" Sakura screamed.

Sasuke opened his dark eyes then charged a Chidori Senbon and threw it at his opponent. His attack struck true right through Kunato's left shoulder causing him to prematurely release his arrow. Sasuke easily avoided the wayward missile that ended up hitting the tree behind them.

"So… you can't use both your eyes at the same time." Sasuke revealed with a smile as Kunato finally opened his left eye once more. "I don't how you're messing with my Sharingan, but now I know you can't use future seeing while using that other eye; and if I'm correct it's vice versa. You can't use that demon eye while using your future telling." Sasuke said making Kunato's eyes narrow.

"It is said that kekkei genkai stemmed from contracts made with demons long ago. That's when an idea came to me… and sure enough as a holder of the Oninomegan… I can temporarily disable one's kekkei genkai." Kunato said after standing up still holding onto his bleeding shoulder.

"Kunato… you idiot…" Naruto whispered.

"That's for the advice… and the time." Sasuke whispered and activated his Sharingan once more.

**"Rasengan Archery Storm!" **Like Sasuke, Kunato also used the time they were talking to prepare his next move. He fired off numerous small rotating arrows at the Sasuke who simply batted them away using his lightning charged wakizashi.

"I couldn't help but notice your chakra ribbon is barely a quarter of its original length. I guess you're out of juice." Sasuke said with a smirk then brought his fist down to punch the small child in the face.

**"On the contrary Uchiha-san… the smaller the ribbon the more powerful my last attack will be."** Kunato said as he held Sasuke's fist in his small grip. The rest of the small ribbon dissipated and Kunato's right arm began glowing brightly. Sasuke tried pulling away, but Kunato had used his chakra to stick to the ground as well as to Sasuke. The chakra traveled down until it gathered into his small fist, and Sasuke's eyes widened as watched the boy pull his hand back. **"Rasengan… Impact!"** Time seemed to stop after Kunato launched his fist forward into Sasuke's gut. It was as if Sasuke had been hit by a normal rasengan. The spinning chakra left a deep trench in the ground as it trailed all the way into the forest near the school. The audience was silent, the area was cover in a dust cloud, and Kunato was down on one knee trying to catch his breath. Soran waited with bated breath for the smoke to clear, but Mishina still had an uneasy feeling creeping inside her.

"That was impressive… you really are Naruto's son." Sasuke causing Kunato's eyes to snap open. He slowly looked up and saw Sasuke standing in the same spot, but he had what looked to be a purple ribcage protecting him. Kunato's amethyst eyes met Sasuke's Sharingan and a chill ran down his back. Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo came into view and suddenly the smoke was blown away. The young Namikaze stared up into the eyes of Sasuke as well as his Susano'o.

"Shit." Kakashi cursed as he looked on. Things were about to get way out of hand, he looked over to his blond student only to see him smiling. _"Naruto smiling? That can't be a good sign." _The Rokudaime thought with a sigh.

"I'm giving you one last chance to give up. I'm not Tenten, Shikamaru, or Neji I'll destroy you." Sasuke said coldly.

Kunato stood up on shaky legs and glared at the older male with that determined Namikaze stare. "Fuck you."

Next thing they knew Susano'o drove its fist into Kunato's small frame. The crowd's collective gasp seemed to set off a chain reaction.

"Kunato! Sasuke what the fuck is wrong with you!" Ino cried as Karin tried to hold her back.

"Um… Mishina?" Hebimaru asked as he felt her aura change.

"You were the ones who were so adamant about the matches being no holds barred. I'll admit that Kunato's forbidden jutsu looks to be very powerful, but against someone like Sasuke it's ineffective." Naruto said icily. Karin and Ino stared at the Namikaze clan head like he'd lost his damn mind.

"I don't recall anyone saying that was Kunato's strongest jutsu." Mishina said making all commotion stop and as if on cue the right arm of Susano'o was destroyed.

Sasuke leapt back with wide eyes while Susano'o regenerated its arm. The smoking hole he'd put Naruto's son in was where he was currently feeling the intense amount of evil.

"That right there would be my little brother's strongest technique." Mishina said haughtily.

Kunato slowly emerged from the indention in the earth, and the first thing everyone noticed was the crackling noise. Next were the six tails swaying behind him, and then came the black colored chakra that cloaked him. His features definitely reeked of Jinchuriki yet everyone could feel the extreme difference.

**"Kuro Kaminari-Kami…"** Came Kunato's guttural voice.

Sasuke smirked then stood straight up. "Amaterasu!"

"Oh my god! What the hell is going on!" A villager yelled as everyone was now moving back from the powerful fire technique.

The black flames enveloped the small child, and his agonized screams echoed into the skies. A teary eyed Karin and Ino looked to Naruto pleading him stop this. His frosty blue eyes met theirs and he sighed. Just as he was about to interfere they heard Kunato's voice.

**"Just kidding." **He said as he calmly walked out of the dark inferno.

"What the fuck are you?" Sasuke asked as Kunato shrugged off the hottest flames known to the shinobi world.

**"No more talk."** With that Kunato's lightning charged body shot forward, and landed a bone crunching punch on Susano'o.

"Mishina… explain now." Naruto said with a hard gaze.

"Oh its really simple daddy. He fused his elemental chakra with his chakra cloak. I'm surprised you had never thought of it before." Mishina said with an evilly sweet voice.

"That doesn't explain why it's black!" Naruto growled.

"How the hell am I supposed to know…? I'm just a kid." Mishina replied as she watched her six-tailed kid brother go one on one with the legendary Susano'o.

Kunato caught the Amaterasu covered fist of Sasuke's Susano'o then kicked it aside. He continued on and landed another punch at Sasuke who just smirked. He then batted Kunato aside with the other arm of Susano'o.

**"You're too confident Uchiha-san… you seem to forget that you don't hold Itachi's legendary sword and shield. So I can damage you I just gotta put enough power into it." **Kunato said with a dark smirk. Sasuke's little opponent begin to gather chakra in his right palm, but the ear splitting crackling is what put a hint of fear in the ambo captain. Kunato held a black rasengan that was enveloped in black lightning. **"Lightning Style: Rasenjavelin." **

As Kunato prepared to launch his jutsu he felt a pain in his neck. His vision blurred before everything faded to black. Sasuke looked down at the boy he struck before walking off the field.

"Um… winner Sasuke Uchiha." The ref called out in shock at the sudden K.O strike.

Ino ran over and gathered the small Namikaze up in her arms then returned to the stands. She rocked the sleepy child back and forth as his features finally became peaceful once more. Karin brushed his bangs that had grown in the past three months aside and kissed his forehead.

"The elders aren't gonna leave us in peace after this." Shikamaru said while looking at the thirsty stare of Homura and Koharu.

"They wouldn't try any against us especially the Namikaze Clan." Temari reassured her husband.

"I really hope you're right Temari." Shikamaru said with a worried expression.

The crowd was starting to become a bit anxious. They waited with bated breath as Hebimaru and Naruto walked into the newly drawn ring circle.

"You may begin when ready." The ref said to the combatants.

Hebimaru could feel Naruto staring at him as he stared at the ground. He felt he got the short straw as he had the fight someone who could turn into a giant fox. The young Uchiha knew that even three months of training wouldn't even let him land a hit the Namikaze clan head. But he was member of Soran and if Kunato could make his father sweat then he would do the same to Naruto. The young Uchiha looked over to Mishina then took his mask off to show her a smile, but his eyes told her something different.

"Come on kid show me who's stronger… you or **my son**." Naruto taunted, finishing with a demonic edge in his voice.

Hebimaru's chakra began rise, his Sharingan came into view and started to change. His three tomoes turned red outlined in black along with his pupils. The tips of his hair became red while his chakra took on a flame like look. Two small angel-like chakra wings grew from the child's back.

"You done?" Naruto asked unimpressed.

"HAAAA!" Hebimaru screamed before the temperature in the air rose and his chakra exploded outward. While everyone covered their eyes from the dust cloud, Naruto stood there unblinking and unflinching. "Hi no Tenshi…" Came Hebimaru's voice as he now hovered a few inches off the ground. Two intricate red designs could be seen on his small shirtless torso, and a tiny flame flickered in his newly changed Sharingan. His tomoes now looked like small embers instead of tear drops, and with each flap of his now larger wings Naruto could feel the burning wind raise the hairs on his skin.

"Ha! Well this won't take long." Naruto said before blocking Hebimaru's first punch. As Naruto held Hebi's fist he felt the heat, and quickly yanked his hand back try to shake the pain off. "So it's more than just looking a like a fiery angel." Naruto analyzed.

"Flaming Fist Devastation!" Naruto effortlessly evaded most of the burning strikes but, but the scorch marks on his clothes told everyone how dangerous Hebi had become. Hebimaru threw a roundhouse kick at Naruto's head, who ducked and kicked the kid away. Since Hebimaru was hovering he could be out of the ring without losing the match.

After recovering from his assailant's kick he made a familiar cross shaped hand sign. Naruto's eyes widened before cutting his eyes to his daughter oldest offspring.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Hebimaru yelled out and nine other winged Uchiha heirs appeared with a puff of smoke.

"Shit! They also have that annoying heated body thing going on." Naruto cursed before doubling Hebimaru's number of clones with his own clones. "Try and touch me now you mute brat." Naruto taunted smartly.

"Fire Style: 1000 Years of Heavenly Pain!" The ten angels said in unison before they flapped their wings sending down 100 fiery feathers each. The hot rain made short work of Naruto clones while leaving him in a half burned off shirt.

_"This is getting annoying… he's not putting his all into this. Unlike the others he's scared and unsure of himself…"_ Naruto thought as he stared up at Hebimaru and his clone who held their position 20 feet up in the air. "Well let's bring out that famed Uchiha aggression." Naruto said lowly with a dark smile.

Sakura saw his smile and her eyes widened but before she could even began her screeching rant, her ex-fiancée sent a cutting wind at her that tore open her side. Her scream brought her son's gaze to her for a second before he looked back to Naruto with a questioning stare. Naruto frowned he was sure the kid still loved his mother enough to get pissed if someone hurt her. Clearly that wasn't the case so changed his target.

"Naruto! You bastard! You better not hurt him!" Sakura yelled out through gritted teeth.

Naruto's smirk grew more emotionless before sending another cutting wind this time cutting up Takahime's small frame. Her agonizing scream caused Hebimaru to flinch but his demeanor calm instantly.

"Sasukura!" Sakura screamed as her daughter stood back up with shaky legs. Before she collapsed only to caught by Mishina. The Soran leader glare at her father from behind her mask while Ino's and Karin's glare openly glared at the blonde male.

Naruto started to get pissed, he was sure that would work. This boy was nothing like his father was when they were younger. Then something clicked in his mind, and the darkest smile any of them had seen on the Namikaze Clan Head graced his lips. His blue eyes hardened his pupils turned to slits. The wind picked up and suddenly Mishina was caught in ferocious cutting tornado. Her screams made Ino almost burst into tears, but before she could move Karin jumped into the hurricane to retrieve the child.

"Tch. Dumbass." Naruto said coldly before stopping the winds.

The quiet onlookers could now see a slightly tattered Karin protectively holding a battered Mishina. Her mask was no more so they could see the tears pouring from her amethyst eyes. Hebimaru's clones went up in smoke as he flew to Mishina, disqualification be damned.

"Mishina." Hebimaru said worried.

"I'm okay… you it takes more than this… to hurt me." She shakily reassured the pink haired boy as she stood up from Karin's crouched grasp. "Stop holding back Hebi-kun… don't be scared to go against him… show them all how strong you are. Show them that your strength doesn't come from the Uchiha name, but from inside you Hebi of Soran." Mishina told him with a smile.

Hebimaru stared into her eyes then turned and made his way back into the ring. Naruto stood across from him with a triumphant smirk. Unaware of what his daughter had set free.

"You are a cold hearted pathetic bastard." Hebimaru said as he stood there with his eyes closed and fist clenched.

"Sticks and stones kid." Naruto teased.

"GO TO HELL!" Hebimaru screamed as his true powers erupted. "HAAAAAAAAA!" The tips of his hair became bright orange as well as his chakra, tomoes, pupils, and four blazing chakra wings. A fourth ember-like tomoe appeared in his raging Sharingan, and more lines covered more of his torso. The surrounding temperature was much higher than it was the first time, and everyone started to sweat including Naruto. "Hi no Daitenshi." Hebi revealed then sent flaming uppercut to Naruto's chin.

The crowd cheered as the Namikaze rose into the air, and Hebimaru soon followed landed numerous heated blows on the golden haired half demon. Hebimaru held Naruto 50 feet in the air by his hair with an enraged look on his face. Naruto just emotionlessly stared back at the child with a look of indifference.

"You ever harm her again I'll do worse than this." Hebimaru threatened then let the blonde go.

Naruto smiled warmly as he fell knowing that his daughter had such protective guardian angel… literally. He closed his eyes as he neared the ground and a cushion of air to land softly of the ground. He sighed contently and enjoy heat from the sun's rays until he heard Hebimaru's voice.

"METEOR LION'S BARRAGE!" He yelled as he allowed gravity to bring him back to earth unrestrained. Naruto's eyes widened as he actually allowed himself to drop his guard mistaking Hebimaru's flames for the sun. He tried to bring his arms up to block, but his body refused to move. His head turned to the crowd to see Shikamari's hand in the rat hand sign, Mishina's right hand in an unfamiliar hand sign, Takahime's Magatama Sharingan activated, Teji holding a thin line of ninja wire, and to his surprise Kunato's Oninomegan active. Soran had banded together to collectively restrain him so Hebimaru could finish his attack without anyone knowing.

"Oh shit." Naruto whispered. As Hebi fell straight into his abdomen with a blazing knee. Like a true meteorite's fall to earth the ground erupted with the impact creating an enormous crater and sending everyone except Soran running for cover.

"OH MY GOD! FOLKS I DON'T KNOW TO THINK AFTER THAT MOVE! ARE THEY EVEN STILL ALIVE!" The announcer yelled out. Everyone waited anxiously to see the results until the smog was blown clear away by a powerful wind gust.

Nine-tailed Naruto walked out of the crater holding the unconscious boy in his arms. Three of his tails covering the boy's nude form as his clothes had been burned away by his own flames. Mishina walked over and covered her friend with her white tattered gakuren. Sasuke took his son from Naruto's grasp with a proud smile.

"Thank you… both of you… he learned so much today. I now know that he won't turn out like me in the least bit. He recognizes his friends as his precious people and not stepping stones, and he realizes where true power comes from. For that I thank the both of you." Sasuke said with a smile which Mishina returned.

"Are you high?" Naruto deadpanned as he returned to normal.

"No." Sasuke deadpanned back then turned and walked away.

Naruto suddenly ducked and brought Sakura to ground with a swift leg sweep. He looked down at the pink haired medic with extreme loathing. "You'd do well not to blindly try and sneak attack me again." He told her coldly then walked away.

"Ok everyone since the courtyard is practically destroyed; I've gotten permission from Lord Hokage for us to use the Chunin Exam Statium." Iruka announced and began ushering everyone toward the stadium.

"Ohh this won't end well." Teji said, shaking his head at what he knew was coming.

"Yeah... Mishi-chan no longer has to worry about innocent bystanders. She's gonna go all out and it won't be pretty." Shikamari said as she helped her friend walk.

"Where's Mishina?" Kunato asked, searching around for his twin.

They looked around then decided to hurry to the stadium. Not noticing the power hungry eyes that followed their every move.

_**~o~**_

"The look in young Mishina's eyes is telling me that this just might be the most exciting match yet. We've learned not to underestimate these here youngsters, so let's see what the leader of this band of pranksters has in store for Sakura Uchiha!" The announcer shouted out.

Sakura discarded her jacket and tightened her gloves. It only took a split second for it to happen, as soon as she blinked Mishina was sent into the arena ground from Sakura's chakra powered punch. Next she was kicked into the arena wall with an explosive crash. The little girl hacked up a large amount of blood before Sakura flickered in front of her and tossed her across the ring. As she skidded to a stop she watched with blurry vision as Sakura climbed the wall of the arena only leap off, and delivered a devastating leg drop upon Mishina's small form.

"MISHINA!"Soran, Ino, and Karin yelled as the ground exploded upon impact from Sakura chakra infused heel attack.

_**~o~**_

Here's your update after such a long time sorry for the wait guys. I'll try and have the next chapter up asap. I know I don't have to say but…. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! (^_^)


	8. Confrontation Pt3

**Naruto Namikaze: Dark Kitsune**

_**Chapter 8: Confrontation Pt. 3**_

_By: FireStyleTerrell_

**~o~**

"Come on Mishina! Don't let that old hag beat you!" Takahime screamed out, making Ino burst out laughing at the insult thrown at her childhood rival.

Mishina stood up with quivering legs and glared at the older female with all the hatred she could muster. The young girl knew even with cushioning Sakura's blows with a pocket of air, her body was still taking quite a beating. She knew Sakura was much more powerful than herself, but this was just ridiculous. Mishina now watched as Sakura Uchiha just stood there with her eyes closed. To all the inexperienced shinobi the pinkette was just standing there, but to Mishina something about this felt familiar. As she looked closer Sakura's skin had become shinier as if she was coated in sweat, blue stripes ran from the corner of her eyes to her cheeks, and down her neck. When she finally opened her eyes, they were whiter than those of the Hyuga Clan.

"What the fuck?" Sasuke cursed as he curiously gazed at his wife.

"Since when could forehead do that?" Ino questioned in shock at Sakura's transformation.

"Looks like Sakura-_chan_ has been keeping more than a few secrets." Naruto commented in disgust.

Back with the dueling females, Mishina was slightly shaking in anticipation. The power Sakura was exuding should've put fear into the little girl. But instead Mishina was excited to get the brawl underway.

"Sorry it took me so long... You see I don't have shadow clones like your father to gather nature chakra for me." Sakura said, making everyone's eyes widen.

"The slugs taught you Sage Mode." She uttered with a scowl.

"Master Tsunade couldn't be the Slug Queen forever especially when she's dead. On top of that I surpassed her long ago so it's only right they taught me what she never had the patient to learn. Just like Lord Jiraiya who also stupidly rebuked the Sage Mode for its looks, Master Tsunade let her vanity keep her from attaining a great asset." Sakura explained haughtily, not caring how many people she was pissing off with her comments.

Light purple colored chakra began to roll off the young girl in waves as she stared back at Sakura with her Oninomegan.

**"You will regret disrespecting the memory of my great grandfather, and for your information Granny Tsu-chan isn't dead! Dad will find her and bring her home to the leaf... And that's a promise of a lifetime!" **Mishina growled as eight bubbling tails formed along with her purple foxlike chakra cloak.

"Little girl I've faced down actual monsters... you don't scare me one bit." Sakura sneered.

Mishina cracked a smirk before chains came out of her back and formed a barrier big enough to keep her, and Sakura secluded inside the arena's field. Naruto's eyes narrowed as he witnessed his daughter use a technique that was only know to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

**"You won't escape this hell!"** Mishina roared before flickering behind the pink haired Sage only to be backhanded into the barrier of chains. Sakura appeared in front of Mishina and held her up by the neck, then proceeded to pound away at the little girl's body.

Sakura dropped the demonic child who now having a coughing fit. Mishina regained her bearings then tried for an uppercut. The Slug Sage bent backwards then tried for an uppercut herself which Mishina narrowly dodged then kneed Sakura in the chin. Mishina used that moment to put some distance in between the two of them so she could catch her breath. The Uchiha matriarch narrowed her eyes at the breathless child, as Mishina stabilized her breathing then charged a Rasengan in her right hand.

"**Rasengan!"** The eight tailed child yelled with her sights set on Sakura.

Sakura met Mishina head on and kept her Rasengan at bay with her palm. The pink haired sage clenched her hand closed thus dispersing Minato's legendary jutsu. She then choke slammed Naruto's daughter into the dirt, and pounded away at her small frame. Mishina's pain-filled cries echoed through the arena.

Sasuke and his children listened to the hushed whispered about the once esteemed Uchiha matriarch. Hebimaru gripped his chair until his knuckles whitened, and Takahime kept her eyes on her mother who was bringing shame to their family.

"Sakura stop it! What is wrong with you!" Ino cried out after watching Mishina cough up another large amount of blood. Sakura complied by punting Mishina across the field into a tree. She continued with yet another leap, and landed a sage powered double foot stamp into the torso of the young blonde

"Naruto you have to get in there and stop this please! She's just a baby!" Karin pleaded.

"She chose this when they decided to go after Sakura, they chose to make our matches no holds barred, Soran chose their own fate so why change it? Besides with the Chakra Chain Barrier up no one can get in." Naruto said emotionlessly.

Karin and Ino just sat there in disbelief at Naruto reaction to his daughter's torment. The cold change in the blonde fox was not welcomed at all. Suddenly a loud snap jerked their heads to the arena to see Sakura standing on both of Mishina's now shattered forearms. Her scream made the entire stadium's occupants cringe with sympathy.

"Headmaster... maybe we should stop this now... this has gotten way out of hand." One of the teachers said worriedly.

"I cannot. As much as I hate to admit it... everything that is happening is well within the boundaries of the rules. Even still I'm very ashamed of my old student's actions." Iruka said solemnly.

Back on the field Mishina was writhing in agony. The pain from her shattered bones was excruciating and her vision was starting to blur in and out. This couldn't possibly be her limit but Sakura seemed light years ahead of her. The Namikaze heiress starting thinking to herself… maybe this was how Hebimaru felt going against her father. Even in her eight tailed form she still wasn't a match for Sakura, and her forbidden jutsu was now out of the question thanks to her destroyed limbs. The more she thought about losing to Sakura the angrier she got.

**"No... not like this! I refuse to lose to that evil bitch! I need... no... I WANT more POWER!"** Mishina growled out as her ninth tailed formed behind her.

"Uh-oh..." Kunato said excitedly.

"She's in for it now." Shikamari said with a smile.

Yet while their friends got riled up, Hebimaru saw something wrong. Mishina was struggling; she looked to be fighting something... internally. It was the throaty animalistic roar that set off Naruto's senses.

The Namikaze princess' now black colored chakra began to shroud the area around her. A faraway memory of Naruto's four-tailed transformation flashed in her mind, and Sakura was smart enough to jump back to the other end of the field to better assess this new development. The evil she felt from the little girl reminded her of that day from long ago and it sent chills down her spine. Suddenly Mishina was silent with the dark shroud still keeping her from view until... It was dispersed by two black bat-like wings.

Naruto's eyes widened considerably while everyone else looked on with interest at Mishina's new form. Her chakra tails had become tangible black tipped fox tails, her extended claws now black as night, and onyx horns extended from her black streaked hair.

"Hmph a monster just like her father." Sakura said with a sneer, as she stalked towards the child with a chakra enhanced fist. Sakura reared her fist back and charged until suddenly she stopped. Sakura was now staring wide eyed at Mishina who stood in the same spot, only now she was holding Sakura's limb. The Slug Queen inspected her body to find everything from her right elbow on down in the possession of Mishina.

**"I'm going to enjoy tearing you apart woman."** Mishina said in a demonic voice that only one person recognized.

Suddenly without warning Naruto's power exploded sending everyone around him flying in the opposite direction. His nine golden tails thrashed about wildly behind him as his features were almost as demonic as his daughter's. They were witnessing the full power of an angry and scared Naruto.

**"Kuramaaaa!"** Naruto roared before rocketing toward the barrier enclosed field.

Mishina looked up with amused demonized eyes at her father before a crazed grin broke out across her face.

**"Ahh Naruto. Don't worry boy, I'll be with you as soon as I'm done with the pink whore over here."** Mishina said with glee.

**"NO! Give her back! GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER! KYUBIIII!"** Naruto screamed while he pounded away at the chain barrier.

"The Kyubi? How can Mishina be the Kyubi? What's going on?" Konohamaru asked but was unable to get any answers due to Naruto being the only who would know the truth. Unfortunately it looked as if Naruto didn't even have the answer this time.

Inside the barrier Dark Kurama stalked toward a pale Sakura who had reverted from her Sage Mode.

"W-What the fuck are you!" Sakura questioned as she tried to cease the loss of her blood.

Kurama just grinned and crouched down preparing to take off at Sakura. **"What! No! How can you be interfering! You're dead and gone!"** Naruto stopped pounding at the chains to see his possessed daughter wrapped in her own chains.

"You will not torment my precious baby any longer!" Said another familiar voice from Mishina.

**"Release me... KUSHINA!"**Kurama roared, as he struggled against his restraints.

"Mom?" Naruto questioned as his transformation receded.

The barrier was released and the blonde dropped down into the arena. He inched towards his struggling daughter in a daze.

"Mom is that really you?" He asked causing the overly possessed child to look toward him.

"Yes sweetie. Unfortunately we don't have time for a family reunion." Kushina said a bit saddened. Suddenly Kunato landed in front of his sister, and quickly planted his hand into her abdomen.

"Five Pronged Seal!" Kunato yelled out in a voice that was also not his own.

Dad? You to?" Naruto asked as Mishina's devilish form was replaced by her normal look.

"Hiya son!" Minato chirped through his grandson.

"Minato dear don't tease him." Kushina reprimanded through Mishina.

"So how exactly are you guys here again?" Naruto asked still shocked.

"Well it turns out that jutsu I used on me and your mother doesn't completely die out. When the chakra that keeps us in existence expires it just takes time to recharge, and here we are again." Minato finished with a cheeky grin.

"Also when we transferred our chakra to save our grandbabies during their birth, that's when we found out we could move from person to person. I guess now you can think of us as chakra beings sorta like the bijuu, you know what I mean?" Kushina said with a grin.

"So how is Kurama here then?" Naruto asked with a hard glare.

"Didn't you ever wonder how you won against him so easily son?" Minato asked curiously.

"I won because he'd been weakened over the years on being locked inside me." Naruto said with narrow eyes. He could feel that his parents were about to throw his theory out the window.

"Kurama allowed you to win that fight, although he wasn't as weak as you'd think. He had a backup plan in case you ever tried to get rid of him. But like we said the bijuu are chakra beings so their kinda immortal… kinda. Oh hell Kushina you tell him I just can't do it." Minato whined as Kunato's cheeks turned a bit green.

"Kyubi split his soul in half and inserted it into one of your unborn children." Kushina said blankly and Kunato/Minato ran and threw up behind a tree.

"Are you saying he infected one of my sperm?" Naruto asked before following his father/son behind the tree to throw up.

"Oh you guys really need to grow up." Kushina deadpanned.

"Yea well what he was still inside you and one month he decided to insert himself into one of your eggs!" Minato yelled back at his wife. Seconds later the Namikaze family was all upchucking behind that poor tree.

"*groan* what was the reason for him fusing with my little ninjas." Naruto asked after wiping his mouth of stray vomit.

"He must've really wanted to be reborn." Kunato/Minato said with a chuckle.

"So now he's a part of my daughter." Naruto stated with gritted teeth.

"Pretty much kiddo, but unfortunately it's time for us to go Naruto." Kunato/Minato said sadly.

"He's right baby boy, they're gonna start wondering pretty soon. Don't worry we'll see you again soon." Mishina/Kushina said with a warm smile before her spirit faded from her granddaughter.

"See ya soon son." Kunato/Minato said before faded from his grandson.

The twins had slipped into the world of unconsciousness after having their bodies taken over, and Naruto now looked at his children with an emotionless face. He had too many thoughts running through his head right so he decided to take the twins home. After watching him gather up the Namikaze twins in his arms and vanish with a yellow flash, Iruka released a sigh of relief.

"I guess we finally end this madness that was supposed to be a fun experience to bring our students, teachers, and parents together. Instead we find out we have toddlers who should be in the Bingo Book." Iruka mused to himself while watching the medics attend to Sakura.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Iruka." Kakashi said from behind the academy headmaster.

"Jeez Kakashi don't do that! You scared the living shit outta me!" Iruka shouted.

"Sorry about that." Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"It's fine. Anyway what did you mean?" Iruka asked seriously.

"Did you notice that none of the children had any scars or even looked like they'd been in battle?" Kakashi pointed out, making Iruka's eyes widen before turning to inspect said youngster who were across the arena.

"You're right but how?" Iruka asked stunned at what he was seeing.

"My guess is they didn't want to show any weaknesses so they used that genjutsu of theirs to hide themselves. Teji was supposedly had blinded himself during his fight with Neji and yet he was there during Naruto and Hebimaru's fight. Those kids are hurt more than we believe, and it's no way in hell they can such techniques without drawbacks. The only thing is they aren't showing us just how bad the repercussions are." Kakashi explained with a hard look.

"So how bad do you think they're injured?" Iruka asked while still watching his students

"Well after going against their parents they should be hospital bound by the morning." Kakashi said with a light chuckle.

**~x Later that Night x~**

"You guys are lucky. If you prolonged your battles then the damages might've been extensive." Said the medic nin overlooking Soran's injuries.

"Will we get better?" Kunato asked before twitching.

"Well Kunato you're lightning jutsu has slighty disturbed your nervous system. Which is the cause your twitches, you have two cracked ribs, but other that you're fine. You'll be completely healed in two weeks. Hebimaru… you have third degree burns on 10% of your body and since it was treated right away you have any scars, but there will be some skin discoloration in those areas. Shikamari you're fit as a fiddle. Takahime you're going have some headaches for a while due to the strain of your Magatama Sharingan. You'll be fine around the same as your brother. Mishina… you're completely fine. You don't have so much as a scratch on you. Teji… I don't know the exact time frame but you'll be blind for a period of time. You have six broken ribs, a punctured lung, a torn tendon in your thigh, and you had some internal bleeding. All in all I was able to patch you guys so with a few weeks of rest you'll all be back to normal." Their nurse chirped with a smile.

"Well that's a relief. I guess we won't be training anymore for a while." Mishina said disheartened.

"I just want you kids to promise me you won't try something so reckless again. Jutsu like those require more than just a few months of training. You must practice for years before you can use them with consequence." The medic said sternly.

"We promise Hinata-chan!" They all chimed.

"And you must promise not to tell our parents where our secret academy is." Shikamari said with hard glare.

"Yea we want to heal here where it's peaceful instead of that sickening hospital." Said a twitching Kunato.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me, and I'll come check on you guys every day. If you follow my orders about no training then I'll bring you cinnamon buns." Hinata said with a teasing smile while the children's mouths began watering. "Alright give me hugs I gotta get going lest they start trying to locate me." Hinata said before kneeling down to hug her favorite young shinobi.

"See ya tomorrow Hinata-chan." Takahime chirped happily as the Hyuga heiress departed.

It wasn't even five minutes after she left when Soran heard Hinata's secret knock.

"That silly doctor must've forgot some medical supplies." Mishina said with a sigh as she made her way to the door of Soran Academy.

**~x Elsewhere x~**

Hinata was making her way away from the Forest of Death when a chill ran down her spine. She glanced back into the dark forest from whence she came, but in the end she continued on her way back to the Hyuga Compound. Strangely all the way home there was a voice in the back of her head telling her to go back.

The next day was a dreadful one for one Hinata Hyuga. She stood in front of the smoldering remains of Soran Academy. Tears burst from her eyes as frantically began sifting through the charred wreckage. There were no bodies and Soran's Forbidden Scroll was nowhere to be found.

"How could this have happened! Who would do this to them?" Hinata thought desperately until she heard a crack beneath her feet. She looked down and her eyes widened at what she come across. A scoffed blank mask with one symbol laid broken under her foot. It was the mask a ROOT operative. Suddenly Hinata went from worried to pissed in 2.5 seconds. She knew exactly who was behind this. The blue haired woman collected the discarded disguise and took off full speed for the village where all hell would break loose.

**~x Council Room x~**

"Other than that things have been relatively quiet." Hiashi finished stoically.

"Now that the official matters are out of the way, let's talk about what we saw yesterday from those children." Came Homura's gruff voice.

"I don't think that's necessary Homura-san" Kakashi said blankly.

"Oh but I think is Kakashi. Those children should not be that powerful at such a young age." Koharu said venomously.

"Is that why you've been keeping Danzo's kid hidden from the rest of the village." Naruto said with cold.

The two elders looked at the young clan head with widened orbs and dropped jaws. It was Homura who recovered first and decided to try and put out the rising fire.

"I don't know where you heard such a thing Lord Namikaze, but Danzo fathered a child." Homura gruffly defended.

"Hmph yea ok… whatever you say. Either way we aren't talking about our children so this meeting is over." Naruto countered then rose from his seat.

It was then Hinata came bursting into the room panting and out of breath. With her pale eyes fixated on the two elders she finally stabilized her breathing. She threw the lost mask to the middle of the table for all of them to see. Everyone on the shinobi side suddenly stared at the mask with hardened glares, and the civilian side stared at it curiously. Unfortunately Naruto caught the slight twitch in Koharu's eyebrow after recognizing the disguise.

"Hinata what's the meaning of this? Why do you have a ROOT anbu mask?" Her father asked seriously.

"For some time I've been the personal medic for Soran. Whenever they got hurt they would send for me and I would meet them at their secret training spot deep inside the forest of death. After checking over their injuries from the tournament I left them to recover at their private academy. Upon returning today I found the school burned to ground with the children no where in sight, their forbidden jutsu scroll missing, and this mask buried under the rubble. So tell me what have you old bastards done?" Hinata finished her face red from anger and her byakugan ablaze.

"Hopefully the little monsters are dead." Said one of the civilian council members. Seconds later his head was on the floor.

"Oh my god! Tamaru!" Screamed another civilian council as Tamaru's blood showered over her.

They all looked up to see Sasuke sheathing his wakizashi before he turned towards Homura and Koharu. The elders stared defiantly into Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

"What the fuck! Is this what we've been reduced to? Being murdered by our own shinobi? What he said was the truth! Personally I hope the little fuckers are dead as well." Yelled Chi. He was the civilian councilor of the village's marketing. Unfortunately his head rolled as well but this time Naruto was the one to deal the blow. Now they stared fearfully into Naruto's Oninomegan.

"**Where are my children?"** Naruto's demonic edged voice echoed.

"You'll never find them. Even we don't know where they are, and we had a Yamanaka that was loyal to Danzo wipe the memories of those who knew about the mission. The only who knows they're location is him." Koharu snidely remarked.

"Oh this won't end well." Sakio said with a sigh while the rest of the shinobi nodded.

In a blink of an eye the old woman was hoisted up into the wall behind her by the hand of Sasuke's Susano'o. She watched in terror as both young men stalked toward her with hatred in their eyes.

"Lord Hokage stop this injustice now!" Cried one of the council members, but his cries fell on deaf ears.

"One last time… where are they you fucking hag!" Sasuke growled out.

Even with the amount of pain she was in, the old woman still managed to spit in their faces.

"Tsukuyomi!"

"**Oninomegan!"**

While Sasuke tortured her mentally Naruto clawed at her very soul. The woman's screams of agony made the council members cringe until their nails dug into their hand and drew blood. Suddenly the screams were silenced by the sound of her body being crushed by the mighty grip of Susano'o. The startling squelching sound made them all jump while Hinata vomited. The two young men turned back to the sickened audience with blood splattered faces, and instantly Homura was hefted into the air by Naruto's chakra claw.

"**Well old man… do we have to kill you to or will give us our children back?"** Naruto growled out with bared fangs.

"If you kill me you'll never have your demon offspring returned to you. Now put me down boy and let's talk like adults." Homura strained out.

Naruto and Sasuke match the elder's glare without blinking.

"N-Naruto-kun… we need to hear him… at least for the children." Hinata said quietly. After seven long years she'd finally spoke to him again, Naruto finally regained his rational thoughts and set Homura down.

The old man coughed a few times and took several deep breaths. "Now I have a mission for you." Homura said with an arrogant smirk.

**~o~**

**Well there we are guys sorry for taking so long to update. Having a job is much more time consuming than I thought haha, but I'm doing my best to keep my stories going. **

**On another note this chapter marks the end of Soran's viewpoint, and now will focus on Naruto as well as his friends. Things are gonna get a bit more serious. Also I'll be reveling two of the Sovereigns in this arc. That's all for now readers I'll post again soon (^_^)v **

~(_Next Time: Chapter 9: Treachery)~_


End file.
